The Unusual Adventures Of The Avatar Cast
by overheat
Summary: The avatar cast is going through some unusual stuff in my house. Read to find out what happens. Character OOCness everywhere. CHAP 20 UP! Attack of the cute and cuddly stuffed animals.
1. Toph's Stuffed Friend

I don't own avatar. I want to say I got this idea after reading Ch3rryf1ava's story about the avatar cast in her house. I will use my own ideas and not copy what she used so that it will be different and hopefully still funny.

* * *

Me: (walks toward guest bedroom door and hears noises inside so I press ears against the door.) 

Voice: I love you so much Prisma. I'm sorry for leaving you alone so much. I'll spend time with you as much as I can.

Me: (opens the door and sees Toph sitting on the ground petting a stuffed kitty.)

Toph: (looks at my direction with wide eyes when she senses me there) This isn't what it looks like. (remembers about the kitty and quickly hides it behind her back)

Me: You didn't sense me coming did you? I didn't know you liked to play stuffed animals.

Toph: (worried) Please, don't tell the others. If they find out about this they will think I'm a sissy. I have a reputation to keep you know so please don't tell anyone about this please!

Me: I won't don't worry. I don't think playing with a stuffed animal makes you a sissy. If the others think so you shouldn't concern yourself. You can always beat the tar out of them if they have a problem with it.

Toph: (feels relieved by this) Yeah, you're right if they make fun of me I could pound them into the dirt and show that I'm a tough person even if I play with a stuffed kitty.

Me: That's the spirit Toph! (sits down by Toph who has the stuffed kitty in her lap now.) I like stuffed animals too especially kitties.

Toph: I never knew that. You don't think I'm a sissy?"

Me: Not at all. I think you a tough person even if you play with stuffed animals.

(Sokka walks by the open door and stops when he sees me and Toph petting the stuffed kitty)

Sokka: (snickering slightly) You guys are playing with dolls? (realizes something) Toph, you like to play with dolls? (Sokka starts laughing at the top of his lungs while bending over.)

Toph: It's a stuffed animal and her name is Prisma.

Sokka: (while laughing) Toph plays with stuffed animals. I've got to tell the others about this. (starts to leave)

Me: Wait Sokka, give me your hand first. (gets up and lends out hand to Sokka)

Sokka: (confused) Ok. (grabs my hand)

Me: (pulls Sokka into the room and sends him flying into the wall on the other side of the room , then shuts the door and locks it)

Sokka: (slides onto the floor) Ouch.

Toph: (gets up and walks over to Sokka while holding Prisma) You don't tell anyone else about this or I'll rip out your own stomach and make you eat it.

Sokka: (gets up and looks at Toph) So what if I tell the others about your stupid stuffed err...(looks at Prisma) kitty.

Toph and Me: (gasp)

Toph: Don't say that she has ears you know. (holds Prisma close to her) He didn't mean it Prisma.

Sokka: (gawks at Toph) Okay, I think I'm going to be sick now.

Toph: (hands Prisma to me) Cover her eyes I don't want her to see this.

Me: (covers Prisma's eyes) You can trust me.

Toph: (walks over to Sokka while cracking her knuckles) You will regret saying that.

Sokka: (shaking in fear) Toph, please don't kill me. What's that stupid animal compared to your friend.

Toph and Me: (gasp again)

Me: Don't worry Prisma. Sokka doesn't mean that. (hugs the kitty)

Toph: (glares at Sokka with intense hatred while cracking her knuckles) You...are...so...DEAD!

Sokka: (gives of a girly scream)

(Toph beats the tar out of Sokka while I cover Prisma's eyes and ears)

Toph: (holds Prisma to Sokka) Say it.

Sokka: (weakly) She's a cute kitty and she isn't stupid.

Toph: (smiles) That's better.

Me: I'll go make up a story to the others about what happened to Sokka. I'll keep Prisma a secret I promise.

Toph: Thank you. (turns back to Sokka) Say it.

Sokka: (weakly) She's is a cute kitty and she isn't stupid.

Toph: (smiles) I never get tired of that.

* * *

You like that? I thought it was pretty funny. I really do think that everyone has a stuffed animal that they like to play with and that they shouldn't care what other people think. RR please! 


	2. Aang's Haircut

Here's my second chapter. I'm going to make this as funny as I can while trying to keep things a normal level and not go too wild with the writing.

* * *

Me: (watching T.V. when Aang comes to me) 

Aang: I need to ask you a favor.

Me: Later, I'm watching T.V. and it requires my brain to be shut off. Tell me when I'm done.

Aang: (turns off the T.V.) There it is off now will you listen?

Me: Fine, what is it that you need my help for?

Aang: I need your help in getting me a hairstyle.

Me: (confused) Huh?

Aang: I look at Sokka and Zuko and realize that they have nice hair. I think that I can impress Katara if I had a good hairstyle. So, I need your help with that.

Me: Okay, come with me and I'll see what I can do.

(Me and Aang enter the back room of the house. Aang sits in a chair while I get out a bunch of hair cutting stuff)

Me: Okay, first we need to get you some hair to style. This should do the trick. (shakes up a purple bottle and pours a liquid onto Aang's head)

Aang: I don't feel any different.

Me: Give it a moment. Sometimes, it takes a few seconds to kick in.

(Aang scalp starts wiggling a bit and then hair grows out giving him a mullet.)

Aang: (looks in the mirror) AUGH! I can't impress Katara with this!

Me: That stuff gave you hair to make a hairstyle. Now I just need to cut it into a style that Katara will like. (gets scissors and comb in hands and is about to style when Sokka comes bursting into the door)

Sokka: You've got to help me its... (looks at Aang's hair) Whoa! Why does Aang have a mullet?

Me: I'm giving Aang a hairstyle that will impress Katara so what do you want?

Sokka: It's Ty Lee. She got her tongue stuck onto the inside of the door of the deep freezer.

Me: Again? That's the eighth time this week who would think that she would learned after the first time. Hold on I'm coming.

Aang: Wait! What about my hairstyle?

Me: Don't worry I have a reliable person to do it for you. (leaves with Sokka as Toph enters the room)

Toph: Okay, let's do this twinkle toes.

Aang: (tries to get up to run away but gets held down by straps made of earth that Toph bended up) Wait, don't leave Toph to do my hair! (turns to Toph) How do you know what you are doing?

Toph: (smiles) I don't. (pulls out an electric shaver)

Aang: (screams while Toph does his hair)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: (pulls a sponge out of a bucket of warm water and rubs it around Ty Lee's tongue to melt the ice) Seriously, don't you learn from your mistakes. I don't understand why you keep doing this.

Ty Lee: (while tongue stuck to freezer door) Ni no no. Ni nust nu.

Sokka: Ty Lee is stupid that's why.

Ty Lee: (glares at Sokka) Ni nim not.

Me: She's not stupid she just has a habit of repeating the same thing constantly.

Sokka: That's a stupid habit. She needs to stop it.

Me: Hey, she isn't the only one who repeats stuff. You do it too.

Sokka: What are you talking about?

Me: Everytime you look at my Grandpa's fishing gear you get two fish hooks implanted into your thumb. It's always two hooks into the same thumb if you didn't notice.

Sokka: Hey, they are positioned differently everytime.

Me: Point is you have a habit of repeating stuff too.

(Ty Lee's tongue gets freed from the freezer door.)

Ty Lee: Thank you. (leaves to a different part of the house)

Sokka: Fine, I have a habit too. You know I was wondering why you chose Toph to do Aang's hair?

Me: I wanted to see what she would come up with plus Aang must be terrified with Toph doing his hair.

Sokka: Hm...evil, but funny. I never would have thought of that.

Me: Come on, I want to see how Katara will react to Aang's haircut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Me and Sokka enter the back room of the house as Toph finishes up)

Toph: (in Italian accent) Voila, he is done. (turns Aang to me and Sokka)

Me and Sokka: (trying to hold in laughter)

Aang: What's so funny? (looks in mirror and screams) I look like...like...like...

Toph: (excited) ME!

Aang: Toph, I don't want your hairstyle I want a hairstyle that will impress...(looks wide eyed at Katara who is standing in the doorway)

Katara: (wide eyed) Uh...Do I want to know what is going on here?

Me: Hey, Aang wanted someone to do his hair to impress you and this is who he gets.

Toph: You got to admit Aang actually pulls it off fine, though not as good as I do.

Katara: (to me) You let Toph do Aang's hair? What were you thinking?

Me: He said he wanted my help, but he didn't say he wanted me to do his hair. He just wasn't specific enough I'm afraid.

Katara: I think I'm going to...(puts a hand over her mouth as she runs to the bathroom)

Me: (to Aang) Sorry, but there is always a next time.

Aang: (angry) You made me looks like a fool and that's all you can say?

Me: Hey, Toph was the one that gave you the haircut, to be honest I never expect her to make your hair like hers.

Aang: (glares angry at Toph)

Toph: (senses Aang's anger and starts slowly backing away) Aang, you need to be calm alright. Just be calm.

Aang: (grabs electric shaver)

Toph: (runs past me and Sokka screaming while Aang chases her)

Me: (to Sokka) You want to watch T.V.?

Sokka: Okay.

* * *

Did you like it? RR please! 


	3. Azula's Atitude Adjustment or AAA Part 1

This chapter is going to show a side of Azula that will never been seen on the show likely. I'm putting it in to make this chapter interesting.

* * *

(Aang, Sokka, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee and Toph were playing poker at the kitchen table. Toph is winning every time which is weird since she can't see the cards she is holding.) 

Toph: (slams on cards on the table) HA! Read them and weep! (she has a royal flush in her hand)

Aang: Dang it.

Katara: This is getting ridiculous.

Ty Lee: (to busy petting the cat underneath the table to pay attention)

Mai: This game is so boring.

Sokka: How do you keep winning every hand?

Toph: I'm not telling anyone. (adds the chips in the pot to the huge pile next to her)

(Me and Zuko walk into the room carrying a machine shaped like a bazooka)

Me: I'm telling you it will work.

Zuko: And I'm telling you it won't work because it isn't possible

Aang: What's going on?

Me: I build this device in my hands out of scrap metal, wires, rubber bands, and the rotten meat in the back of the refrigerator that gives anybody who eats it diarrhea.

Sokka: (clutches his stomach) Wish you told me sooner. (gets up and runs to the restroom)

Katara: What does this thing do?

Me: I have know clue what so ever, but I'm sure that it will do something important.

Zuko: How are you sure it will do something important.

Me: Because I...

Sokka: (interrupts by shouting) Hey, there's no toilet paper in here!

Aang: I'll handle it. (gets up and leaves the table)

Me...because I said it would so it would. I'll test it right know.

(Everyone goes into the back yard where there is a target set up for the test fire. Everyone stands to the right as I take aim with the machine.)

Me: (concentrating intensely, then pulls the trigger. A beam of energy shots out of the back end toward the house in the opposite direction of the target)

Azula: (opens a window on the side of the house) Hey Zuzu, where did you put my...(gets cut off when the beam hits her)

Zuko: (shocked) You just shot my sister...(smiles) Cool!

Me: (blushes) Apparently, I had the trigger install backwards. That's why that happened.

(Everybody runs into the house and into the backroom to find an unconscious Azula lying on the floor.)

Me: Oh no! (runs to a painting on the wall) This painting is crooked! (turns the painting so it isn't crooked)

Ty Lee: (worried) Is Azula okay?

Mai: I don't know, but I like her this way. She is much quieter now.

Sokka: (enters the room) What did I miss?

Katara: Azula got blasted by a device that was being tested.

Sokka: Interesting.

Zuko: (walks over to Azula and checks her to find that she is breathing and doesn't appear to be injured. He gives out a sigh of relief and disappointment) She fine she's just unconscious.

(Azula opens her eyes and stands up without a problem)

Azula: (looks at Zuko and smiles) Hello brother! (embraces Zuko in a bear hug)

Zuko: (scared) Get her of me!

Me: (confused) Huh?

Everyone: Huh?

Azula: (stop hugging Zuko and starting skipping merrily out of the room while humming)

Mai: Okay, I think I blacked out there, but I could've sworn I saw Azula being happy.

Ty Lee: I like this Azula better.

Aang: I wonder if she hit her head.

Sokka: I wonder...(clutches stomach again)...when this is going to stop. (runs to the bathroom)

Me: I better figure out what the beam did to her. (walks of into bedroom to examine device) Come in when an 1 hour passes.

Mai: I'm going out. (heads to the door) Come get me when this whole thing is over.

Ty Lee: I'm coming with you. (follows Mai)

Toph: Great, what are we suppose to do for an hour?

Aang: I got this rubber band. (pulls out a rubber band and starts stretching it)

Toph: Big deal. (Aang lets go of the rubber band which smacks Toph in the back of the head) OW! (glares at Aang) You are so dead, Twinkle-toes!

Aang: (runs away screaming while Toph chases him)

Katara: This is going to be forever.

Zuko: You know we are all alone now.

Katara: (shudders) I'm out of here. (runs out of the room as fast as her legs would allow her)

Zuko: Hey, don't leave I'm not that bad. (chases after Katara)

1 hour later...

(Aang, Toph, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka enter my bedroom.)

Me: AH-HA!

Sokka: What is it?

Me: I can touch my nose with my big toe.

Zuko: Did you find out what is wrong with Azula?

Me: Huh?

Toph: You told us to meet you here in an hour. So what is wrong with Azula?

Me: (thinks for a moment) Oh yeah, what I found out was the device made a change in Azula's personality. Do you want me to give you the long and hard to understand talk or the short and easy to understand talk?

Sokka: (begging) Please, oh please do the short talk!

Me: Azula' bad side always greatly out weighted her good side right?

Zuko: (scoffs) No duh.

Me: Well, my guess is when the beam hit Azula it destroyed all of the badness in her leaving only her goodness resulting in a good Azula.

Azula: (walks into the room) Who wants fresh cookies? (holds up a plate of cookies and gives everybody a bright smile)

Everybody: (in stunned silence)

* * *

I decided to end it here. This is going to be a two part or three part chapter so expect to see more of a good Azula. 

Zuko: Hey! Don't end it like this!

Me: I'm the author and what I say goes.

Zuko: Come on, I can't have a good sister. She's scarier when she's nice than when she's mean.

Me: Life's not fair get used to it.

RR please!


	4. Azula's Atitude Adjustment or AAA Part 2

This part 2 of Azula being nice. Let's hope that it is the last one since I have very few ideas involving a good Azula. This the story.

* * *

(Aang, Toph, Zuko, Katara, and me are in the living room trying to figure out how to make Azula return to her original self.) 

Me: Those cookies were good, but we still need to figure out how to reverse Azula's personality.

Katara: Why don't you use that device thing that you hit her with the first time?

Me: I can't since the shot it fired fried the system. I didn't write the plans for that thing so I'm also unable to build another one.

Katara: Oh.

Aang: (confused) I don't see why we can't leave Azula like this.

Zuko: (grabs Aang by the front of his shirt and pulls him close) Listen here baldy, my father will good nuts if he finds out Azula is acting nice so we are going to fix it. Understood?

Aang: (in fear) Yes sir.

Toph: Anybody got any ideas?

(Everybody thinks for a moment. Sokka enters the room from the bathroom and sees us thinking. He was about to say something before he clutches his stomach and runs back into the bathroom. Nobody notices him there at all.)

Toph: I've got nothing.

Zuko: I don't have anything either.

Aang: Nothing.

Katara: I got an idea...(everybody looks at her) Wait, never mind. (everybody groans)

Me: I think I got something.

Zuko: What is it?

Me: Not telling.

Zuko: (angry) WHAT? WHY NOT? (gets mad and causes his ponytail to catch on fire) What's that smell?

Katara: Zuko! Your hair is on fire!

Zuko: (screams and runs out int the backyard and drops onto the damp grass and starts rolling) Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll! (puts out his ponytail then walks back inside where everyone was trying to contain their laughter)

Zuko: (remaining calm has you possibly can after setting your own hair on fire) Why won't you tell me your idea?

Me: You would think it is stupid.

Toph: How can it be stupider than the way Zuko acted just now?

Zuko: (anger builds up causing his ponytail to light on fire again. He repeats the same actions as before)

Zuko: (enters the living room) Could you tell me while I still have some hair left?

Me: Fine, I was thinking we could give Azula cactus juice and see if it makes her evil.

(Everybody stares at me with stupid looks)

Aang: That is a stupid idea. But, I guess we could try it.

Katara: I'll have to say yes to the idea.

Toph: Same here.

Zuko: Where did you come up with that idea?

Me: It was the first thing that I thought of after thinking about snicker doodles.

Zuko: (gives me a 'you're a nut job' look) Ok...but we don't have any cactus juice here do we?

Me: Nope.

Katara: Then why did you suggest it?

Me: I don't know. My second idea is that we could use hypnosis to make her evil.

Zuko: That idea makes more sense then you're first one. Let's try it.

Me: (looks around for Azula and can't find her anywhere)

Aang: Where is she?

Me: I'm guessing that she went outside to do more good deeds.

Toph: I think we better find her and fast.

Katara: Agreed.

Me: Hang on, I'll get my cat Tom.

(Everybody enters the car with my cat accept for Sokka because he is still on the toilet. Everybody sits in the back sit while my cat drives the car.)

Katara: (clinging onto the seat in fear sense the cat is having trouble keeping the car steady) Why aren't you driving?

Me: I don't have a license.

Katara: But the cat does?

Me: He has a cat license.

Toph: (scared like Katara is) Does the cat know where he is going?

Me: His sense of direction greatly exceeds my own.

Zuko: (confused) The cat knows but you don't?

Me: Exactly.

Aang: Why does weird stuff always happen to us?

Me: That's the way life is. When you find out let me know.

* * *

I guess this means there will be a part three. I couldn't work on this story sense I was busy. I try to make the next chapter funnier than this one. I really don't have a driver's license. RR please! 


	5. Azula's Atitude Adjustment or AAA Part 3

Here's part three and hopefully this will be my final one because I want to move on and do different ideas for this.

* * *

(Me, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Toph were entering the entrance to a water park.) 

Zuko: Why would Azula be here?

Me: She good now so she probably wants to help the people who get injured here. With the amount of water that this place has there are people slipping on a daily basis.

Toph: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. (takes a step forward and slips on some water and lands on her face)

Me: Just as I said.

Toph: (gets up while holding her head) Ouch.

Aang: Come on let's start looking for Azula. (turns to the rest of us) Which way do you guys think we should go?

(Katara points to the west, Toph points to the east, and Zuko points to the north.)

Katara, Toph, and Zuko: (at the same time) That way.

Aang: (looks to me) What about you?

Me: (thinking) Alright, how about this. Katara and Toph, you two will go to the west. Aang and Zuko, you will go to the east. I will search to the north.

Aang: Is that your final answer?

Me: (anime sweat drop thing) Just get going everyone.

(Everybody splits up in separate directions.)

(Aang and Zuko stop and sit on a bench.)

Aang: Okay, where should we look first?

Zuko: Well, I guess we should try to find a first aid building since she will probably be helping people.

Aang: Do you like Azula better this way?

Zuko: Didn't you hear what I said at the end of chapter 3?

Aang: Huh?

Zuko: Never mind, let's go.

(Aang and Zuko get up and continue walking.)

(Katara and Toph were walking when Katara see a cute stuffed bear.)

Katara: (sparking eyes) Oh my gosh! That's so cute.

Toph: Come on we need to find Azula and I would like to leave this place as soon as possible. (grabs Katara's sleeve and starts pulling)

Katara: (resists) No, I want to try to win this. (starts doing that game where you toss the ring so it lands around the top a bottle whatever you call that)

Toph: (getting agitated) Come on! (starts pulling Katara harder)

Katara: (still restraining)

Toph: (grip slips and she stumbles forward and lands in a pool of water) Help! I can't swim! (starts panicking and struggling to stay above water)

Me: (walks by while looking for Azula and sees Toph struggling to stay afloat in the pool) What are doing?

Toph: (panicking) Don't just stand there save me!

Me: You can stand do you know that?

(Toph stops panicking and stands up. Her faces turns bright read with embarrassment when she realizes that the water was only a foot deep.)

Me: I suggest you make sure you are actually drowning before you start panicking and calling for help next time.

Toph: Okay.

Me: Wasn't Katara with you?

Toph: She over there playing a game to win something she wants really badly. (points to where Katara is)

Me: Well, I guess we will have to leave her there for now. Looks like you're going to come with me.

Toph: Fine, I don't want to wait a millennium for Sugar Queen there to get that stuffed toy.

Me: She is very bad at this game I can see.

Toph: Definitely.

(Me and Toph walk off leaving Katara behind.)

(Aang and Zuko were getting tired from walking for so long.)

Aang: Are we there yet?

Zuko: We are searching for my sister not taking a drive you cue ball.

(They find Mai sitting sitting at a table with the shade put up)

Aang: What are you doing here Mai?

Mai: It was Ty Lee's idea to come here. I didn't want to come but she left me no choice.

Zuko: Where's that over-cheerful gymnast anyways?

Mai: I don't know. She ran off in a huff after saying that she feels like I don't care about her.

Aang: Aren't you going to go find her?

Mai: Why should I bother with her? It's not like she is going to do something that could kill her.

(Me, Toph, and Katara walk up to Aang, Zuko, and Mai. Katara has a look of disappointment on her face.)

Aang: What's wrong with Katara?

Me: She couldn't win a stuffed bear that she wanted. She only been like this for 7 minutes and I already feel like I'm going to lose my mind. Could you fix her?

Aang: I could give it a shot.

(Aang talks with Katara in private and manages to cheer her up.)

Toph: What's Mai doing here?

Zuko: Ty Lee dragged Mai here and then runs off when she feels like Mai doesn't care about her.

Me: Great, that makes two people to find. (turns to Mai) Did you even put any effort to stop her?

Mai: She's not going to do something that could kill her so why bother?

(A random person starts shouting to everyone.)

Random Person: Hey look everybody! Some pink clothed girl is going to go on the Dead Man's Drop!

Me: (turns to the ride slowly) Please, don't be our pink clothed girl. (sees Ty Lee climbing the ladder to the ride) Well, so much for hoping it isn't so.

Aang: Come on, we got to stop her.

(Everybody starts running toward the ride except for Mai who stays at the table. Zuko comes back and grabs her by the arm.)

Zuko: You're are coming too!

(Zuko runs after the rest of us with Mai in tow. We reach the ladder and find that Ty Lee is already at the top.)

Ty Lee: (scared) Ok, I'm going on the count of 3. 1...2...

Katara: Ty Lee don't jump off!

Zuko: She can't hear us from up there.

Me: (turns to Zuko) You come with me. (turns to the rest) You guess get ready to help Ty Lee in case she does jump off though knowing her there's only 27 percent chance.

Katara: Where did you come up with that estimate?

Me: I made it up.

Aang: What about finding Azula?

Me: We can find her after this is sorted out. Let's go.

(Everybody moves to their positions. Me and Zuko climb up a ladder about 200 feet to the spot that Ty Lee is on.)

Ty Lee: (scared) 2 and 857/1000...2 and 858/1000...

(Me and Zuko make it to the platform. Both of us are exhausted from the climb.)

Me: (panting) Ty Lee...don't you...dare jump.

Zuko: (panting and then falls over in exhaustion)

Me: (looks at Zuko then turns to Ty Lee) Come down with us now.

Ty Lee: No, I'm doing to see if Mai really cares about me.

Me: Mai doesn't care if she grows a beard.

(A dagger embeds itself into the pole next to me)

Me: (startled) Cheese and crackers! (sees are note on the dagger) What's this? (pulls off the note and reads it)

Zuko: (gets up) What's it say.

Me: It says 'I dare you to say that again.' (looks off the platform at Mai who is glaring at me) (turns to Zuko) That girl as ears as sharp as her weapons.

Zuko: I'll say.

Me: (turns to Ty Lee) Okay, that was a bad example. But, still you can't go on this ride. Its been proven that that the force of the impact that is placed upon the human body when that reach the end of this ride is unimaginable.

Ty Lee: (confused) I have know clue what you just said.

Zuko: He means this ride is going to kill you. Why are you doing this to see if Mai cares?

Ty Lee: If she really cares for me she would come up here and stop me herself.

Me: Even if Mai cares for you she wouldn't move so much as a finger to come up here and stop you. You know how much of a sloth she is.

(A second daggers embeds itself near the first one.)

Me: (startled) Holy Halibut! (takes the note off of the dagger) It says 'You are pushing it'.

Ty Lee: You shouldn't be mean to Mai like that. She can be just as scary as Azula at times.

Me: That girl has a long way to go to reach the level Azula is at.

(A third dagger embeds itself next to the first two.)

Me: Saw that coming. (takes the note off the dagger) It says 'that was strike three and you out of there'. What is she a baseball fan or something?

(Me, Ty Lee, and Zuko turn to the ladder as we see Mai appear on the platform with us)

Mai: (panting) You better...prepare...yourself.

Me: What? To watch you pant at the top of the ladder.

Mai: (gets up and starts growling while approaching me slowly)

Zuko: Mai, I think you need to cool down.

Mai: (gives Zuko a death glare)

Zuko: (backs away in fear)

Ty Lee: Mai, do you really care for me. Cause if you don't I'm jumping off. (positions herself at the beginning of the slide)

Mai: Ty Lee, this is stupid even for you.

Me: She is acting stupider than I usually think she is.

Ty Lee: (gives me a hurt look)

Me: Okay, that came out wrong. (turns to Mai) Why don't you straighten this out first then you can kill me.

Mai: How about I kill you first and then I straighten this out? (lunges at me)

Me: (sidesteps and watches Mai run past me and goes pass Ty Lee and ends balancing herself on the edge of platform trying not to fall of) You probably should've straightened this out first.

Mai: (waving arms in circles to keep balance) Woah ,woah, woah.

Me: Allow me. (taps mai on the shoulder)

Mai: (screams as she falls over and goes down the slide head first)

Me: (to Ty Lee) You see that? Mai cared about you enough that she did this death defying act in your place.

Ty Lee: (buying it) I guess so.

Me: Come on, let's get down. This high elevation is starting to give me a nose bleed.

(Me, Zuko, and Ty Lee go back down the ladder which was much easier then going up I might add.)

(The cat drives us back home barely avoiding collisions with other cars about 20 times. We head to the front door while Zuko helps a half alive and very injured Mai to the front door.)

Mai: (glares at me and tries to talk but can't since her jaw is sealed closed so it could heal)

Me: Hey, you brought this on yourself. I said to sort it out first but no you had to try and kill me first. Don't worry in 7 weeks you'll get another shot at me. (looks at the front door and sees it is opened a crack and turns to Zuko) Zuko how about you go in since you are royalty.

Zuko: Okay. (hands Mai to Ty Lee and enters the door but when he does a bucket off water lands on his head) What was that?

Azula: (Comes out of the closet holding a video camera in her hand) Looks like you're all wet Zuzu.

Aang: Why is Azula here and why is she mean again?

Me: I guess that she never even left the house to began with and the effects of the gun wore off.

Azula: Speaking of which, which one of you turned me nice?

Sokka: (leaves the bathroom) Finally, it is out of my system.

Me: (points to Sokka) He did it.

(Azula turns to Sokka and makes electricity crackle between her fingers. Sokka sees this and runs away while giving off a girly shriek. Azula chases after him. Me and the rest of the group laugh at Sokka.)

* * *

Finally, I'm out of that storyline. Seriously, I was considering getting rid of these good Azula stories, but I managed to move on. Now that this is out of the way I can move on to more importants ideas of snickerdoodles and brownies. Er...forget that last part. Anyway I'll continue the story so RR please! 


	6. Sokka's Vegetation Problem Part 1

Here's the next story which will probably be a two or three part one. It involves vegetables being use in a way that is both useful and deadly. Oh the heck with it just read it and find out.

* * *

(Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara, and Zuko were in the living room watching a scary movie. Well, Toph was just listening since she can't see obviously.) 

Aang: (hiding behind the couch)

Toph: (sitting on the chair eating the popcorn while waiting to hear what happens next and has a look of fear on her face but she hides it from the others)

Katara and Zuko: (sitting on the couch hugging each other in fear)

Sokka: (on the ground clipping his toenails) (one lands on Katara's lap)

Katara: (looks at the toenail) Ew! (flicks it of real quick) Sokka, do that somewhere else.

Sokka: Hey, I'm not hurting anybody with my toenails. (clips off a toenail which flies through the air and hits Zuko's good eye)

Zuko: (claps a hand over his eye) Ow! That hit my eye you oaf!

Sokka: I'm not an oaf!

Katara: Not hurting anyone huh? (turns to Zuko) Come on, I'll help you with that. (she and Zuko get up off the couch and head for the kitchen sink)

Aang: (gives Zuko a glare when he sees him and Katara walking off together)

Sokka: (sees Aang) Aang, relax will you. They're just going to treat Zuko's accidental injury.

Toph: Katara was right. If you weren't doing that in here someone wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Sokka: (engaged) My toenails are not dangerous! (clips off another toenail)

Toph: If you didn't let your toenails grow so long before you clip them you...(gets cut off when Sokka's toenail goes into her mouth and down her throat causing her to gag)

Aang: (worried) Toph, are you okay?

Toph: (wide eyes) What did I just swallow?

Sokka: Uh...my toenail.

Toph: What!

(Toph falls out of the chair and onto the floor and grips her throat while making all these gagging sounds like she was dying.)

Sokka: Come on, It isn't that bad.

Toph: Are you kidding me? I don't know where your disgusting toenails have been!

Sokka: Hey, you walk around barefoot so yours are more disgusting than mine.

Aang: Sokka, I think you should just do that somewhere else.

Sokka: (grumbling) Alright, alright. (gets up and leaves the room)

(Me and Iroh were in the backroom messing with a weird device that looks like a pot that has several other metal things attached to it.) (A/N Yes, I decided to add Iroh to this. I figured I will add more characters as the chapters go on.)

Me: Okay, so I will now add these two tea bags here. (inserts the tea bags into the pot) Press this button. (pushes button on the side)

(The machine starts making weird sounds and then stops. I pull out one tea bag.)

Me: There you have it the two greatest teas are now combined into one. (hands bag to Iroh)

Iroh: (smiles) Thank you, I'm sure I will enjoy this bag of tea. (leaves room happy)

Me: Now to try something else. (sticks a potato and a piece of broccoli into the pot and presses button)

(The machine starts making weird sounds and then stops. I pull out a vegetable that looks like a potato and broccoli merged together.)

Me: (examining) That's interesting.

(A rather disgusting toenail flies by my face.)

Me: (turns to see Sokka clipping his toenails right there) Sokka, can you do that somewhere else please?

Sokka: This is the only room in the house that doesn't already have somebody in it threatening me to do this somewhere else.

Me: Look, just keep the toenails flying away from the machine. I don't want any problems.

Sokka: What does that thing do?

Me: It's an Organic Splicer. It combines whatever I put into it and creates new things. It only works on living things.

(I put a piece of two pieces of broccoli into the machine and press the button. Right when I press the button one of Sokka's toenails lands into the machine.)

Me: (angry) SOKKA!

Sokka: What! I already told everyone my toenails can't do any harm.

(The pot starts shaken violently. Sokka and me back away from it.)

Sokka: (scared) What is going on?

Me: The organic substance in your toenail is merging with the broccoli. There's no telling what will happen now.

Sokka: Is it going to be bad?

Me: What did I just say?

Sokka: Never mind.

(Me and Sokka run out of the room and lock the door behind us.)

Sokka: Do you think we should tell the others?

Me: Hard to say. I don't know whether or not they will take us seriously.

Sokka: They probably would if we showed them whatever it is that is coming out of the pot.

Me: Fine, let's go.

(Me and Sokka had toward the others location but before that I put a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door.)

Aang: (walks by the door and sees the sign) Hm... I know I shouldn't but I'm to curious to know what is in there. (unlocks the door and enters the room)

(I'm telling Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh the situation.)

Zuko: So, you're saying that the buffoon as caused an accident?

Me: Yes.

Toph: It might become a serious problem?

Me: Yes.

Iroh: You might need help to get it under control?

Me: Yes.

Katara: It was caused by Sokka's toenail?

Me: Yes, so you guys believe me?

(Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh look at each other then they burst out laughing.)

Me: (groans) You guys obviously don't believe me.

(Sokka tells the problem to Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee.)

Azula: Your brain is travelling on the wrong track.

Sokka: (angered) I'm serious!

Ty Lee: (sucking on a tootsie roll pop while crouched on the table) (smiles) You're very funny.

Mai: You think he's funny while I think he's lost it. (to Sokka) Seriously, don't you expect anybody to believe that story?

Sokka: (looks between the three girls) Yes?

(Ty Lee starts laughing and inhales the tootsie roll pop and starts choking on it. She falls of the table and lands on her back while gripping her throat. She manages to cough up the tootsie roll pop which goes up about 5 feet into the air and lands on her forehead. She stands up and leans against the table for support.)

Ty Lee: (to Azula) That really hurt. Why didn't you do anything thing?

Azula: (groans) You're an embarrassment to the Fire Nation you know that?

(Ty lee gives a pout. She notices that the tootsie roll pop was still stuck on her forehead. She pulls it off and starts sucking on it again.)

Sokka: (leaves with a disgusted look on his face)

(Me and Sokka meet in front of the door to the room that has the pot in it.)

Me: Nobody believed you huh?

Sokka: Nope. You?

Me: Nope.

Sokka: Say, did you see Aang anywhere?

Me: No.

(Me and Sokka hear a scream come from the room.)

Me: You hear that?

Sokka: Yeah, I can't believe Aang went in there.

Me: Come on, we need to save him.

* * *

That's it for now. RR please! 


	7. Sokka's Vegetation Problem Part 2

Here's part two of this story. I'm amazed that this story got 20 reviews already. I honestly didn't think that so many people would enjoy this story. I'll keep writing as much as I can. You'll want to read this next part because it involves Sokka using his head.

* * *

Me: Ok, on three we kick the door open. 

Sokka: Stand aside. I'll show you how a man does it. (He backs away from the door some and then comes charging at the door and does that same flying kick he does on the Earth King's throne room door. He gets the same result and is on the ground holding his leg.)

Me: The door can't be broken. I made sure of that.

Sokka: Why didn't you say so sooner?

Me: I said we would kick the door _open_, not kick it down.

Sokka: Look. (gets up) How about you just open the door?

Me: I can't.

Sokka: What? Why not?

Me: Aang unlocked it using the keys that must have been left in the doorknob. The door is locked and the keys are probably inside.

Sokka: Don't you have a spare key?

Me: (thinking) No.

Sokka: Why not?

Me: Because, I never think more than 10 minutes into the future. The idea must have been beyond 10 minutes into the future.

Sokka: (sighs) Come on, we need a way to get this door open and save Aang.

Toph: I can help.

(Me and Sokka jump at the sound of Toph's voice)

Me: How long were you standing there?

Toph: (smiles) Since I heard Sokka acting like a moron.

Sokka: (enraged) I'm not a moron!

Toph: You tried to use the same trick twice. Seriously, that proves you're a moron.

Sokka: Hey, this is a different door.

Toph: Just move aside, I'll shatter that door into a million pieces.

Me: I think it will be 67 pieces to be precise.

(Toph and Sokka look at me like I'm a nut job.)

Toph: Never mind, let's do this.

(Toph tries to bend the door but is unable to. She tries for at least an hour.)

Toph: (grunting angrily while struggling to get the door open.) Why...won't...it...BEND!

Me: It isn't made from metal it's made from plants that have a structure similar to metal.

Toph: (gives me a glare) Why didn't you tell me that sooner?

Me: You didn't ask.

(Katara comes toward us.)

Katara: What is going on?

Me: The story that I told you about that is what. Only now Aang's life is in danger. Go get the others.

Katara: Everybody else went out already.

Me: Well, that bites. Anybody have any ideas?

Katara: Stand back, I'll freeze the door and knock it down.

Me: Don't you mean 'then'

Katara: (rolls her eyes) Fine, I'll freeze the door, then knock it down.

(Katara tries to freeze the door, but the door won't freeze up)

Katara: (confused) Why can't I freeze it?

Me: I made it ice proof.

Katara: Why didn't you tell me?

Me: You didn't ask.

(We try different ways of breaking down the door but none of them actually works.)

Toph: Why did you build the door to be that strong without a way of getting past it?

Me: I never thought that I would be the one trying to break into my own room.

Katara: Well, there has to be some way off getting in. We have to save Aang.

Sokka: What if we all try to attack the door at the same point from different angles.

Me: That will never work.

Sokka: Why not?

Me: It won't be strong enough. (gets an idea) Who here has the hardest head?

Katara: That would be Sokka.

Me: Okay, I got an idea that might work. Katara freeze Sokka so that he is stiff as a board.

Katara: Okay.

Sokka: (backs away from Katara) Hey, hey, hey. Don't you dare.

(Sokka tries to run but Katara freezes him in ice so that he is standing straight up like a pillar.)

Sokka: (angry) What is the meaning of this? How is this going to get us to Aang?

Me: We're using your head.

(Me, Katara, and Toph carry Sokka as far away from the door as we can. We start running toward the door as fast as we can while we have Sokka lowered like a battering ram.)

Sokka: (scared) But, I don't want to use my head!

(We were about to hit the door with Sokka's noggin when it opens up by itself. At that point we were moving to fast to stop and pass into the room and crash into the wall on the other side of the room. We lied on top of each other wrapped in pain.)

Me: That was unexpected.

Katara: I think I broke a rib.

Sokka: I ought to beat you guys senseless for trying to use me like that.

Toph: Will you guys get off me!

(Everybody stands of and looks around in the room. It is a big mess and we see a gaping hole in the wall to the right. The shape of the hole resembled a giant plant with multiple tentacles. I walk to the hole in the wall and examine it. I notice that the end of one of the tentacles was holding something by the shape of it.)

Sokka: (walks up next to me) That hole at the end of the tentacle was made by Aang alright. I recognize the shape of his head anywhere.

Me: (walks over to the door) Look's like the door got unlocked and opened right before we hit it. The keys are in the door still.

Katara: It locks on both sides?

Me: Yeah, I pretty much added every safety measure I could think of to this door.

Toph: Where did the thing take Aang too anyway?

Me: Probably the plant shop. Let's get going.

Sokka: There isn't anyway that I'm going to a plant shop.

Me: Why not?

Sokka: 3 words. No meat to eat doesn't do my beat.

Katara: That's 8 words Sokka.

Sokka: 3 of them rhymed.

Me: Could we stop talking and get going? (to Sokka) The thing could've taken Aang to a meat shop.

Sokka: I'm there! (runs out of the hole in the wall)

Me: That was surprisingly predictable.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Next is the big plant fight if that is what really happens. RR please! 


	8. Sokka's Vegetation Problem Part 3

Here's the final part to the vegetation violence thing. I think it will be also the last three part chapter till April. Don't ask me why I just made that up. Anyway this chapter is going to feature the journey we take to find the...

Sokka: (bursts into room) Quit with the stalling!

Me: I'm not stalling anything.

Sokka: You wasted the entire last chapter writing how we got through your stupid door.

Me: I wanted to type it in since I'm going for humor in this story.

Sokka: Whatever, just skip to the part where we fight the overgrown weed will you?

Me: Fine, fine.

...Okay, due to Sokka's attitude problem we are continuing the story.

Sokka: Don't have an attitude problem!

Me: Just shut up already.

* * *

(Me, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were outside of the plant shop. There are a bunch off people running around the street in panic.) 

Me: Guess, I was right.

Katara: Why would it take Aang in there?

Me: I know nothing about plant behavior. My guess is its because it's humid in there.

Toph: Let's go in there and kick its botanical butt. (starts marching to the shop but gets pulled back by me)

Me: Don't rush in without using your head. I liked the term you used in that last sentence but that won't help us win. I've got a plan.

Toph: We don't need a plan to take out that overgrown weed.

Me: Yes, we do. Toph, since you are so eager to fight you will charge in and attack the plant head on.

Toph: (excited) That's what I'm talking about!

Me: (to Katara) You will attempt to freeze up it's body to make it more fragile.

Katara: Okay.

Me: Sokka, you will...(looks around and doesn't find Sokka) Where's Sokka?

Katara: (points to a meat shop across the street) Is it really that are to figure out?

(Me, Toph, and Katara enter the meat shop and walk up to Sokka who is placing an order at the counter.)

Me: Sokka, now isn't the time to stuff that big mouth of yours.

Sokka: I'm hungry, can't I get this to go?

Me: We don't know if Aang is safe or not and all you can think about is food?

Sokka: (thinking out loud) Mm...meat. (snaps back to reality) Look, can I taste this meat first?

Me: (slams his face into the meat on the counter) There, you tasted the meat along with the counter top.

Toph: (whines) Hey, I wanted to do that.

Me: Should have been faster.

Sokka: (lifts his head and wipes the meat off of his face) That was very low. I'm eating this meat first then we can go in the plant shop and safe Aang. (picks up the meat and starts walking towards a bench outside the shop and sits down)

Me: You were the one that wanted me to skip this story to the this part because you were in a rush to fight this thing.

Sokka: That was before I got hungry.

Me: (knocks Sokka down so that he is lying on his back) Toph, hold down his arms.

Toph: (pins down Sokka's arms while smiling)

Sokka: Hey, let me go, the meat's getting cold.

Me: You brought this on yourself. Once I start I won't stop till you agree to go in the shop with us right this instant and save Aang. (grabs Sokka's legs and splits them apart)

Sokka: (looking scared) Wait! What are you going to do?

Me: THIS! (presses foot onto Sokka's groin and turns foot left and right really fast)

Sokka: (screaming really loud)

Toph: (smiles widely upon hearing Sokka's scream)

Katara: (covers her ears and looks away)

Sokka: (while screaming) Alright, I give I give!

(Me and Toph let go of Sokka. Sokka stands up and holds his groin while groaning)

Me: (to Sokka) You will use that machete of yours on the plant thing got it?

Sokka: (weakly) Okay.

Me: Okay, everybody understands the plan?

(Katara, Toph, and Sokka give me a nod.)

Me: Good, this plan is full proof. When I say 3 we charge in and do what we were assigned. Now let's go in and save Aang. 1, 2, 3, GO!

(We charge toward the entrance to the meat shop. Sokka kind of waddles to the entrance because of his condition.)

Me: Hang in there Aang, we're coming to get you.

4.67 seconds later.

(Me, Katara, Toph, and Sokka are hanging from the roof by the plant creatures vines.)

Me: Or not.

Toph: I thought you said the plan was full proof.

Me: Hey, it was in the circumstances that I predicted would happen. I never thought that the plant would have set up a trap for us considering it was created with Sokka's DNA.

Sokka: Are you calling me stupid?

Me: Yes.

Sokka: (angry) Why do you always consider me as a moron?!

Me: Because, you are.

Katara: Sokka isn't that stupid. He's come up with a few good ideas.

Me: Name the few good ideas that you speak off.

Katara: Uh...Just give me a moment they will come to me.

Me: My point exactly.

Toph: Do you guys see Aang anywhere around here?

Me: (looks around) No, I don't see him anywhere.

Aang: That's because I'm above you.

(We look up to see Aang hanging above us by vines also.)

Aang: I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess.

Katara: It's not your fault Aang.

Me: It is Sokka's fault when you think about it.

Sokka: How is this my fault?

Me: I told you not to get your toenails into the machine. You see now why I told you to do that somewhere else?

Toph: ...

Sokka: (to Toph) If you're going to say something just say it.

Toph: I have to agreed that this is your fault.

Me: I double that statement.

Sokka: (to me) How can you double it if you started it?

Me: Toph has a point.

Sokka: You were the one that said I was to blame for this mess first.

Me: So, you admit that you started the blame on yourself eh?

Sokka: Yes! What? Wait...(confused) What the heck are you talking about?!

Aang: (to Katara) What's going on?

Katara: No clue.

Sokka: You!

Me: Me?

Sokka: Don't 'me' me!

Me: Boo?

Sokka: Don't 'Boo' me me!

Me: Ha! You said Bumi.

Sokka: (irritated) We could be done for in the next few minutes and you want to waste them bugging the blubber out of me?

Me: ...Yes.

Sokka: ARGH! Why can't you bug someone else!

Me: Because it's fun to bug you.

(Roars can be heard nearby.)

Aang: (to me and Sokka) Guys, don't you thing you should drop this and think of a way to get out of here.

(Smoke starts rising up into the building. Some more roars are heard.)

Toph: (sniffs the air) Why do I smell Sokka's smelly sleeping bag burning?

(Zuko comes into the building.)

Zuko: You guys need some help?

Aang: Hey Zuko, where is the giant plant thing?

Zuko: I already cooked it and by the way did you know that it smells like Sokka's sleeping bag while burning.

Me: You cooked it already?

Sokka and Toph: (disappointed looks on faces)

Me: Did you remember to wash your hands before cooking it?

Zuko: What? It was a figure of speech you peasant.

Me: Right back at you.

Zuko: (angered) That's it!

(Zuko tosses a large wave off fire at the vines holding me, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Aang up which causes us to fall to the ground...hard.)

Me: (lying on the ground) Could you have let us down gently Zuzu?

Zuko: Don't call me that!

Me: (stands up) How about we talk this out Zozi.

Zuko: It's Zuzu...wait, I mean Zuko you twit!

Me: (points behind him) Look, I see Azula hanging over a cauldron fill with dandelions and buttercups and has a look of terror on her face from the fact that she is going to get dropped into the cauldron.

Zuko: (turns around excited) Where? where?

Me: (runs out of the place really fast) That was close. (wasn't paying attention to where I was going and hits a stop sign pole) (to the pole) I stopped happy now?

(Back at the store, Toph and Sokka had Zuko pinned down.)

Zuko: Let go of me this instant.

(Sokka presses foot onto Zuko's groin and turns it left and right really fast.)

Zuko: (screaming like a girl)

Sokka: That's from the water tribe! And for killing the plant before me and Toph did.

* * *

That's it for now. I wanted to add this earlier but I got caught up in watching Bleach episodes. Anyways, RR please! You should the next one because it involves Mai getting her revenge on me for chapter 5. Sort of. 


	9. Mai's Revenge That Doesn't Work Out

This chapter is about how Mai plans to get revenge on me for what I did to her in chapter 5. It doesn't turn out the way she wishes it would though.

* * *

(I enter the kitchen and pick up a banana from the fruit basket. Mai enters holding a very large dagger.) 

Me: (looks at the dagger) Could you not wave pointy objects around while I'm eating please?

Mai: Today is the day that I'm getting revenge on you for what you did to me at the water park.

Me: (confused) Huh?

Mai: Surely you remember don't you?

Me: Let me ponder this for a brief moment. (starts pondering)

(Mai stands there waiting for me to remember.)

1 hour later.

(Mai blank face starts forming a scowl.)

2 hours later.

(Mai scowl is getting bigger.)

3 hours later.

(Mai starting growling and shaking from impatience.)

4 hours..

Mai: (turns around and yells) TY LEE! Get out of here right now and take those time cards with you!

Ty Lee: (shakes with fear then runs out of the kitchen while carrying time cards)

Mai: (looks at the clock) It's only been about 8 minutes. (looks at me) Could you make it briefer?

Me: (remembers) Oh yeah, I remember now.

Mai: Good. This dagger in my hand is one of a kind. I've been saving it for a special occasion.

Me: So, I'm the special occasion huh?

Mai: Yes, I'm going to kill you with just one hit from this.

Me: You know if it's going to kill me in one hit don't you think that you have to get up close and personal with me or something like that.

Mai: Huh...no. Look, Here's how I'll do it. (turns away) You leave when I say go and I'll give you a 5 second head start. How about that? (turns back toward me to find that I'm not there anymore) (confused) Huh? (runs to the front door and sees me running down the street) Hey, get back here!

Me: (while running) You said to leave when you said go.

Mai: (growls and starts chasing me down the street)

(Mai is chasing after me down the side of the street. I eat the banana while running and drop the peel behind me. Mai slips on it and falls on her face.)

Mai: Man, that is so old.

(Mai turns around at the sound of a horn to see a 16 wheeler truck heading right for her.)

Mai: (wide eyed) Oh Agni...

Me: (covers eyes while the truck goes over Mai)

(I look at the street to see Mai lying facedown on the street. She now has a tire track going down the middle of back.)

Mai: (manages to stand up) Oh Agni... that really hurts.

Me: You're not a very good truck stop you know that?

(Mai gives a death glare. I run away again while she chases after me with an aching back. I run into the city dump with Mai in tow. I make a turn around a large pile of garbage.)

Mai: You're not giving me the slip. (makes the same turn and steps on a rake so that the stick part hits her face) (holding her nose) Ouch!

Me: You need to watch your step around here.

Mai: (growls)

Me: Leaving now! (runs of with Mai coming after me)

(Mai is now chasing me through a empty construction yard. On the run through I jump on top of an orange metal bar lying on the ground that is tied to a crane. Mai jumps onto the bar too but I move so that I catch her in my arms.)

Me: (while tossing her out of my arms) Oopsy-Daisy. (Mai lands in a mud puddle)

Mai: Ew! I can't be wearing brown I'm an emo here!

Me: If you weren't so emo more guys would want to go out with you. Besides the color of mud suits you very well.

Mai: Do you have to say something every time something happens to me?

Me: It is up to me and me alone. (runs off)

(While Mai is chasing me I into a rodeo.)

Me: (running) Big crowd what's going on? (spotlight shines on me and Mai and I notice we are in the center area where the events take place) This is unexpected.

Stadium Announcer: Now, give a round of applause to the rodeo clowns.

Mai: (enraged) WHAT!? Do I look like a clown to you!?

Me: (sarcastically) I can see the resemblance.

Mai: (grabs my shirt and pulls out special dagger) You have cause me enough problems for a lifetime. I'm going to make sure your end comes way earlier then mine. What are you going to do about it now huh? (gives me an evil smile)

Me: (looks behind her) I'd wait about another 7 more seconds.

Mai: (confused) Huh? (turns around to see a bull charging at her) Whoa! (tosses me in one direction and dives in the other direction to avoid the bull)

(The bull skids to a stop, turns around, and starts looking between me and Mai. It aligns itself so that its facing Mai and starts getting ready to charge.)

Mai: Why is it looking at me?

Me: You are wearing red. Bulls are attracted to the color red.

Mai: Oh Agni...(runs off with the bull chasing her)

Me: I guess this is now over with. (runs out of the rodeo)

(I'm running down the sidewalk on the way home when Mai jumps out of an alleyway)

Mai: (angrily) I got you now!

Me: (runs away from her) You don't give up do you?

Mai: I won't stop hunting you till I finally... (slips and falls on her face) Ouch. (looks by her feet to find the same banana peel from earlier) This isn't my day.

(A horn sounds as the same truck from earlier drives toward Mai.)

Mai: (wide eyed) Not again!

Me: (looks away as truck goes over Mai) (looks at Mai to see her lying face down with a second tire track on her back.) I think that was the same truck judging by the license plate.

Mai: (gets up holding her back) Why do I keep getting hurt?

Me: Maybe if you leave me alone you would stop getting hurt.

Mai: (gives me a glare of death)

Me: You don't want to listen to me do you? (runs away from Mai)

(I open a door to a building and close the door after I enter. Mai does the same thing. Mai opens the door and runs out with the rodeo bull chasing her.)

Mai: (screaming while running away with the bull following close behind)

Me: (stands in the doorway) That was an unusual display of luck.

(I'm running home again and Mai jumps out of an alleyway again.)

Me: I know the que. (runs away with her chasing me)

Mai: Come back here? (chases me only to slip on the banana peel)

Me: They say three's the charm.

Mai: (grumbles) (hears the truck coming and lies on the street covering her head) No, not again!

(The truck drives around her that time. Mai looks up and sees me standing in front of her holding a detour sign.)

Mai: (confused) Why did you help me? I thought you were enjoying seeing me in pain.

Me: Don't know what made you think that in the first place. I'm just the type of person that doesn't like to see others get hurt constantantly like that. Basically, I thought that if I helped you now it would make up for the water park incident. I apologize and it would probably be best for us to keep today to ourselves agreed?

Mai: (gets up and then slices my stomach with the knife she was saving) Ha! and again Ha! I did get you in one hit just like I said.

Me: Darn you! (pulls out a ketchup bottle from under my shirt) You just cut my ketchup bottle!

Mai: (dumbfounded) Why do you keep a ketchup bottle in your shirt?

Me: For luck of course. By the way you said you were only going to take one swipe at me and you just wasted it so now you can't kill me.

Mai: What makes you say that?

Me: (pulls out a book from underneath my shirt and flips to a page) It says it right here in the knife thrower code book in the section that talks about killing people.

Mai: (looks at the page then glares at me) Darn you! I'll have my revenge one way or another!

Me: Feel free to call me when you want to go on a date again. (runs away)

Mai: (growling and starts walking) That fool thought it was a game the whole time? I'll make him pay. Nobody mocks me and lives to tell about. All find a way to make him...(slips on the banana peel) Darn it! Why does this keep happening to me? (hears the truck coming) Oh, Agni...

(Truck goes over Mai.)

Mai: (gets up) I hate my life. (falls back down)

* * *

Poor Mai. Sorry to all of you Mai fans, but that is the way the cookie crumbles. I'm sure she'll find a way sooner or later. 

Mai: This isn't funny you idiot!

Me: You don't have the right to speak since I'm the one writing the story.

Mai: I'll get you yet!

Me: (whistles) Come here T-Bone!

Mai: (confused) T-Bone? (Looks behind her to see the bull glaring at her) Oh Agni...

RR please!


	10. A Game Played In A Painful Way

This chapter is based around a familiar game and the results that it leads to.

* * *

(Me, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were in the living room.) 

Me: Man, I'm bored. I want to do something.

Aang: (cheerful) We could ride on our air scooters.

Sokka: We can't air bend Aang.

Aang: (disappointed) Oh yeah.

Me: Why do I feel like I'm surrounded be idiots?

Sokka: What about you Zuko?

Zuko: (sleeping)

Aang: Zuko? (snaps a finger in front of Zuko)

Zuko: (eyes snap open) (talking really fast) Double patty triple bacon cheeseburger!

(Me, Aang, and Sokka start laughing at Zuko.)

Zuko: Quit laughing you peasants!

Me: Okay, Zokuka.

Zuko: It's Zozi...wait, I mean Zuzu...no! I...ARGH! (hair lights on fire)

Sokka: Hair's on fire.

Zuko: (lets out a high pitched scream as he runs toward the bathroom where he dunks his head in the toilet. He then flushes the toilet while his head is in it to help put out the fire)

Me: He's a real man giving himself a swirly like that.

Zuko: (shouting from the bathroom) Shut up!

Aang: So what are we going to do?

(Suddenly Ty Lee pops out from behind the couch)

Ty Lee: Let's play spin the bottle!

(Me, Aang, and Sokka jump when she appeared)

Me: (startled) Cheese and crackers! Can you not appear so suddenly like that and no we're not playing spin the bottle.

Ty Lee: Please?

Me: No! You can't make me play that game!

(A few minutes later I'm sitting in a circle with Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee. There is a bottle in the center of the circle obviously.)

Me: (to Ty Lee) I can't believe you made me play this game.

Ty Lee: (smiles) You couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes.

Me: Curse my weakness to cute facial expressions.

Azula: Why am I in this game? I refuse to play.

Mai: Same here.

Me: Oh no. I'm stuck in this game so I making sure you two stay in it to. Besides if you refuse I'll post those pictures of you two from the weekend party onto the Internet.

Azula and Mai: (growling) I hate you.

Me: Thank you. Now, who is going to go first?

Aang: I guess I'll go. (reaches for the bottle)

Me: Hold on, first some rules.

1. You can't kiss someone who is the same gender for that is gross and against the laws of nature. (As far as I believe.)

2. No kissing someone you are related too for the same reasons as rule number 1.

3. You must kiss the person you get as long as it doesn't mess with the first two rules.

4. Whatever happens here no one must speak of because if a word about this leaves any one's lips you don't even want to think about what I'm going to do to you.

Now we can continue.

(Aang spins the bottle.) (thinking) _I hope I get Katara._

(The bottle stops spinning. Aang looks at the person the bottle is pointing at to find Azula.

Azula: (evil glare)

Aang: (shivers) (blows at the bottle making it point at Katara)

Sokka: Hey! Aang cheated!

Me: Aang, you got Azula so you have to do her.

Aang: What? I can't kiss Azula. She's really scary.

Me: (shoves Aang and Azula into an empty closet and locks the door) You have 5 minutes. Make it worth your while.

Aang: (looking at Azula and shivering in fear) Um...do you come here often? (gives a nervous smile)

Azula: (low and growling voice) You are dead.

Aang: (gulps)

(Outside of the closet everyone can here Aang screaming while Azula is attacking him.)

Katara: (worried) Shouldn't we do something.

Toph: (while laughing) No way! I'm greatly enjoying this. Hahahaha!

Me: (to the door) Aang, are you alright?

(Aang lets out a scream.)

Me: I'm sorry was that a yes?

(Aang screams again.)

Me: Oh, it's a yes. (to Katara) See? Aang is perfectly fine. (looks at my watch) Okay, 5 minutes have passed.

(I open the door and Aang falls out with burns, cuts, scrapes, etc. etc.)

Me: Why did you tell me you were okay if you weren't Aang?

(Aang just gives me a glare as he returns to the circle. Azula walks out of the closet with a pleased smile on her face.)

Me: Did you even kiss him?

Azula: No. You got a problem with that?

Me: Well, no. But still, you were supposed to kiss him.

Azula: Fine. (grabs Aang and drags him back it to the closet while he is kicking and screaming and shuts the door) (Azula walks out of the closet and sits back in the circle)

Me: (I look in the closet to see Aang completely frozen in shock.) I guess he didn't like it.

A few minutes later...

(Aang is lying on the couch still frozen.)

Me: Okay let's continue. Aang should snap out of it soon enough.

Zuko: I'll go. (spins the bottle and it lands on Katara)

Me: (shoves Zuko and Katara into the closet) 5 minutes.

Five minutes later...

(I opened the door to find Zuko completely frozen in a block of ice.)

Me: Well, he got chilled out didn't he?

Katara: He got too hotheaded so I cooled him off.

Me: Did you kiss him?

Katara: If he comes near me again, I'll make sure his insides are frozen and not the outsides.

Me: So he did kiss you.

a few minutes later...

(Zuko is out on the front lawn so that the sun can thaw him out. A newspaper hits him causing him to fall onto his side. He lets out a muffled groan.)

Me: Okay, Who goes next?

Sokka: I'll go next since I'm a man. (spins the bottle)

Me: A man doesn't scream like a girl when he sees a spider in the bathroom.

Sokka: Hey! That spider was the size of my hand.

Me: Sure, it was.

(The bottle lands on Toph.)

Toph: So, who is kissing Sokka?

Me: You.

Toph: (blushes slightly)

(I shove Sokka and Toph into the closet.) Five minutes make it worth it. Put the lime in the coconut mix it all up.

Sokka: What?

Me: Nothing.

Five minutes later...

(I open the closet to find a beat up, unconscious Sokka.) Oh, come on! What's with you girls beating up the guys tonight eh?

(Sokka is lying on the ground next to Aang. Aang is still frozen like a statue.)

Me: (Looking at Mai and Ty Lee who are the only to girls left in the circle since the others had to leave for beating up the guys. Nobody made a big deal of it though.) Great, I'm stuck choosing between a over-cheerful gymnast and an over-gloomy knife thrower.

Mai: Just shut up and spin you nincompoop.

Me: Hey, that's my word! Oh forget it.

(I spin the bottle and it lands on Mai) Why do I always get the sourpusses?

Mai: What was that?

(Ty Lee pushes me and Mai into the closet and locks the door.) Five minutes.

Mai: If you come near me I will kill you.

Me: Like I could get any nearer then right next to you. You're probably afraid to kiss me aren't you?

Mai: What? I'm not afraid!

Me: No, I actually meant you don't got the guts to.

Mai: I do have the guts too!

Me: If you do you will do it right now.

(Mai grabs my shoulders.)

Me: What? Hey! I wasn't seri...

(I get cut off by Mai's kiss. I just go along with it. We back apart after about 15.6 seconds.)

Me: (slightly dazed) Whoa, I didn't expect you to take that seriously.

Mai: (slightly smiling) You know for a serious pain in the neck on a daily basis you're a pretty good kisser.

Me: I would say the same about you for being all gloomy most of the time.

Mai: Once more?

Me: Okay.

(Me and Mai kiss again for longer this time.)

Mai: (pulls out a dagger) I'm going to have to kill you now you know.

Me: At least I got to kiss a girl before death came onto me. One more time?

Mai: (smiles) Sure.

(Me and Mai start kissing for even longer. This time Ty Lee opens the door and takes a picture of the two of us while we were kissing.)

Ty Lee: (smiles) Mai, I finally get to see you happy.

Me: You can do what you want.

Mai: Thank you. (turns to Ty Lee and glares angrily while pulling out a large dagger)

Ty Lee: (starts backing away from Mai with a look of total fear on her face)

(Mai chases after Ty Lee who runs away screaming. They both run out the front door and down the street. On the way Ty Lee slips on a rotten banana peel and lands on her face. Mai jumps onto her and... well, to be blunt, Ty Lee got hurt really badly.)

(I sit on the chair next to the couch that Aang is lying on. The other girls already left the room to do other stuff. I ponder about what happened.)

Me: (sigh) Well, tonight wasn't as bad as I expected. I found a girl that likes me even though she always threatens to kill me. Interesting twist there, kissing the girl that has been plotting my death. At least I was the only one that didn't get beat up tonight. But, I wonder if Mai has been holding back on me or if she has been giving it her all the other day. I still don't understand...

Sokka: (interrupts) You talk way to much.

Me: (slams my fist onto his head) Quiet puppy tail.

Sokka: (rubbing his head) It's a warrior's wolf tail.

Me: Just shut up.

Sokka: (growls) Look, I have had enough of your...

Me: (points to his head) Spider.

Sokka: (gives off a girly scream and runs away and ends up crashing into the wall, knocking himself out)

Me: He is an idiot.

Aang: (snaps out of it finally) Oh...what happened?

Me: Azula kissed you.

Aang: (says nothing)

Me: Aang?

(I check Aang and found that he went into shock again.)

Me: Shouldn't have told him that.

(Zuko walks into the house still half frozen. He gives me a firey glare then hustles to the bathroom.)

Me: Don't stick your head into the toilet again.

Zuko: (from the bathroom) Shut up!

A few minutes later...

Me: Man, I'm bored.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Sorry that it took so long. I kind of had a mental block or something like that which was why this chapter took a while. Honesty, I like Mai in the show. That whole depressed attitude makes her attractive. Anyway, RR please! 


	11. Watching Momo

This chapter here is going to be about how me and another author get into trouble when watching Momo while Aang and the others go to the beach. This makes it a special guest star chapter I guess.

* * *

(The avatar group is in the living room packing up to get ready to go to the beach.)

Me: Why can't I join you guys?

Aang: You need to stay here to watch Momo.

Me: Why can't somebody else do it.

Katara: Nothing personal but we all did a vote on who would stay here and you're the winner of the vote.

Me: So?

Sokka: Look, we're leaving you here because everybody wants to be away from you for a day.

Me: What's wrong with being with me?

Aang: Well...

(Begin flashback)

(I'm in the kitchen eating a half-balanced breakfast when Aang enters the room with a different design drawn in place of his arrow tattoo.)

Aang: (angry) Who did this?

Me: You need to change the design once in a while to keep that tattoo in taste. Fashionably speaking.

Aang: (gives out a groan)

(End flashback)

Me: Hey, Aang needs to change his tattoo once in a while. The arrow theme gets old after 100 years.

Katara: That's not the only thing.

(Begin flashback)

(I'm reading a book on the couch when Katara enters the room with her hair green instead of brown.)

Katara: (angry) Did you switch my shampoo with green dye?

Me: Sokka said that he wondered what you would look like with green hair. He asked me to do it.

(Katara leaves the room and enters the kitchen where Sokka was eating his lunch. I hear Sokka screaming in pain mixed with a bunch of other noises.)

Me: I can't tell if Katara is using her bending or her fists. (starts snickering)

(End flashback)

Sokka: (angry) I'm still hurting from that Katara.

Me: Hey, you asked me to so it was your fault.

Sokka: Don't forget what happened to me.

(Begin fla...

Everyone: (shouting) NO!

Katara: Sokka, nobody here needs to see what happened to you a second time.

Aang: Yeah, the first time is bad enough.

Me: Agreed, anything that involves sardines, a nutcracker, and a pair of rubber bands doesn't need to be reviewed.

Sokka: (whining) But you guys get to have flashbacks.

(There's a knock on the door. Katara opens it and Aangtheavatar aka Larry is standing there.) (A/N This is another author that asked to be in my fan fiction story so I let him.)

Larry: Did I get here in time?

Katara: Yes, you did.

Me: (confused) Hey, if you were going to hire the guy to watch Momo you could at least let me go.

Katara: He isn't here to watch Momo. He is here to watch you while you watch Momo.

Me: (shocked) What?!

Aang: Come on, let's get going. (pets Momo) I be back later Momo. Don't worry.

(Everybody leaves through the front door. Larry enters the house.)

Katara: (gives Larry a quick peck on the cheek) I'm trusting you with this job.

Larry: (blushing) You can count on me.

(Everybody is gone leaving me, Larry, and Momo all alone.)

Me: (looking at Larry who is still blushing.) You know she isn't meant for you.

Larry: I'll make her mine one day. You'll see!

Me: You're about as impressive as that girly boy Haru.

(Haru sticks his head through the front living rooms window)

Haru: (angry) Hey! I'm not a girly boy!

Larry: Shut up, girly boy. (bends the sand in my cat's litter box and makes it hit Haru in the face)

Haru: (screaming while clutching his eyes) Aaarrrggghhh!!! There's nothing deodorizing about these crystals! (runs away while clutching his eyes)

Me: Okay, scratch that. You more impressive than Haru but not by much.

Larry: Hey, where's Momo?

(I look behind myself and see that Momo was gone.)

Me: (to Larry) He was in your line of sight. How could you lose track off him?

Larry: That girly boy had all off my attention.

(There was a loud crash in the kitchen. Me and Larry run into the kitchen to find Momo wrecking everything.)

Me: Momo, quick acting like an animal this instant! (ducks a pot which hits Larry in the head)

Larry: (holding his head) Ow!

(I lunged at Momo in an attempt to grab him but misses him. Momo flies out of the open kitchen window.)

Me: That's typical.

Larry: Don't worry, I will find him. I won't let Katara down!

(Me and Larry are in the living room. Larry is putting a pile of moon peaches on the floor and as placed an attractive scented drug on it.)

Larry: All we do is wait for Momo to fall asleep after he eats the drugged moon peaches.

Me: Are you sure this is safe?

Larry: Sure, the guy at the prescription counter said they only had 167 deaths this month.

Me: (shocked) WHAT?! (sighs) Oh well, it's on your head if we lose Momo. Let's wait in the other room.

One hour later...

(Me and Larry enter the living room to find that there are lemurs everywhere.)

Me: I knew something would go wrong. How do we know which one is Momo they all look similar.

Larry: Okay, here's what we do. We'll put the lemurs into three group. (points to different spots in the room) 'Sort of looks like Momo', 'definitely not Momo', and 'not even a lemur'. (looks to me) You start with that possum chicken over there.

(We sort the lemurs and the possum chicken into groups and found none of them was Momo.)

Me: This is great.

Larry: I got one more idea. (pulls out a lemur shaped whistle and blows into it)

(All the lemurs in the room wake up and start attacking Larry.)

Larry: AUGH! Help me! I not a moon peach!

Me: Well, this is the first time I was entertained in this chapter. (pulls out a moon peach from my pocket)

(Momo dashes into the room through the front door and jumps into my lap while taking the moon peach from me.)

Me: What do you know, he prefers me over you.

Larry: (still getting attacked by the lemur's) AUGH!

A few hours later...

(Aang and the others walk into the room)

Aang: Momo were back!

(Momo scurries to Aang and jumps into his arms.)

Aang: (hugs Momo) I missed you to.

Katara: (looks at Larry) What happened to you? You look like you got attacked by a swarm of lemurs.

Me: That's a funny way to put it. Despite that Larry did okay with watching Momo.

Katara: (gives Larry a quick peck on the cheek) Thanks for your help you may go now.

Larry: (walks out the door while blushing) Feel free to call me again.

Katara: (smiles) I will.

Sokka: Hey, what is this? (picks up the lemur whistle and blows it)

(A swarm of lemurs attacks Sokka)

Sokka: Help! This lemurs are biting my groin. Sweet merciful blubber nuggets!

Me: Idiot!

(Everyone starts laughing while Sokka is under attack.)

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long time. I finally got this chapter done. Give some credit to AangTheAvatar for his part in the story. Anyway RR please! 


	12. Happy Mai?

This one involves Mai acting in a way that freaks everybody out, but mostly me cause I'm in the center off it.

* * *

(I'm walking through the kitchen looking for a snack. I pull out a package of gummy bears from underneath the coffee can. As I open the package I get startled by someone hugging me from behind. I turn around and nearly go into shock when I see Mai hugging me. She looks at me with starry eyes and a huge grin on her face.) 

Me: (extremely freaked out) M-M-Mai, what a-are you d-d-doing?

Mai: (starts giggling) I love you!

Me: (shocked) What the heck! (starts pushes Mai away from me) Mai, I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to go back to being your gloomy, pessimistic self right now!

Mai: (refuses to let go and still has that happy smile on her face)

Me: Mai, seriously let go of me. I thought you were supposed to be attracted to that one-eyed firebender.

Zuko: (enters the room angrily) Hey, I can see through my scarred eye perfectly. I have 20/20 vision.

Me: More like 13/20 vision if you ask me.

Zuko: Nobody asked you! (storms of angrily)

Me: Zuko, wait! Can you at least get your girlfriend off of me?

(I start walking after Zuko at a slow pace because Mai is slowing me down because she won't let go.)

(Sokka walks in front of me and freezes up when he sees Mai hanging off of me.)

Sokka: Uh...Do I want to know what is going on here?

Me: Look, could you get her off of me she won't let go.

Sokka: Why should I help you? You always cause me nothing but misery.

Me: It's natural for people to bring misery to the comic relief one in the group. Why do you think bad stuff always happens to you on the show?

Sokka: (ponders this for a moment) That actually makes sense and all, but it doesn't mean I would help you.

Me: Well, can you get someone that will help me then?

(Sokka walks off without a word.)

Me: Hey, don't ignore me! I'm under attack by a pessimistic knife thrower that has lost her mind! (looks at Mai) Seriously, you need to let go of me right now.

Mai: Give me a kiss. (starts moving her face to mine)

Me: (starts pulling away) Hey, no kissing. It's was okay that time when we played the game, but now this is kind of awkward. (breaks free from Mai and starts running from her)

Mai: (chases after me while giggling) Come back here my love!

Me: Holy halibut, this is worse than when she tried to kill me three chapters ago.

(Me and Mai start running in circles around the pool table. Aang walks into the room and watches.)

Aang: Is Mai trying to kill you again?

Me: No, this time she is trying to kiss me. I think her mind snapped or something like that. Could you please lend me a hand here?

Aang: Sorry, Sokka told me not to help you if you ask me for help.

Me: That's why he walked off on me? Once this is over with I'm going to give him my most lethal fighting move.

Aang: What's that?

Me: I'll tell you once I figure it ou...(trips and falls on my back)

Mai: (Gets on top off me pinning me down) Give me a kiss my love!

Aang: (shocked) I'm leaving right now! (dashes out off the room)

Me: (pushes Mai away as far as I can while lying down) Mai, if this is your idea of torturing me for hurting you in chapters 5 and 9 then you win. Just don't plant one on me, I'm not ready to have a relationship with a knife thrower. (pushes Mai off and runs toward the back off the house)

(I enter my backroom and lock the door behind me. I lean against the door to catch my breath. I look to my right to see Ty Lee next to a table looking like she is creating something.)

Me: What are doing?

Ty Lee: (turns around startled and fumbles a bit) Oh! Uh...Hi! I'm not doing anything wrong!

Me: Why do you sound nervous?

Ty Lee: (nervously) I'm not sounding nervous.

Me: I can hear your heart racing from here.

Ty Lee: Alright, I'm doing something. (pulls out a beaker with a pink liquid in it)

Me: (examines it) What is that?

Ty Lee: It's something I made up. I call it Happy-lade. It brightens the aura of anyone who drinks it making them a happier, better person.

Me: How do you know this works?

Ty Lee: I put some in Mai's drink this morning to see how she would react.

Me: That explains her happy mood. The only problem is she thinks she's in love with me and has been trying to kiss me.

Ty Lee: (smiling) Wow! This stuff works better than I thought.

Me: Look, I need you to reverse what you did to Mai. By the way how did you make this stuff? It requires a high IQ level which you don't even come close to reaching.

Ty Lee: I'm actually pretty smart. The problem is trying to turn my brain on. Once I can get it going I'm probably smarter than you.

Me: Well, I need you to turn your brain on and make something that will make Mai return to her normal self.

Ty Lee: I can't. I don't have enough energy to turn my brain on again.

Me: But you're always full of energy!

Ty Lee: Turning my brain on drains all off my energy in one shot. I can't do it no more than once a day.

Me: Darn. Well, I'm going to go consult the others for help. (listens to door for any sounds being made by Mai)

(I open the door and pick out to find no signs of Mai. I step all the way outside off the room only to get tackled to the floor by the very same person I've been trying to avoid.)

Mai: (smiling) Kiss me! (tries to kiss me)

Me: (pushes her away) No! Mai, this isn't like you and you need to fight against it. You don't really want to kiss me, you just think you do because you were drugged. (sees that Mai isn't letting up) Why am I even wasting time talking to her if she isn't listening?

Ty Lee: (looks at me and Mai and smiles) You two make such a cute couple.

Me: (to Ty Lee) Once this is over with I'm coming after you for making Mai like this in the first place.

Ty Lee: It was worth it to see Mai be happy for once. I been thinking that the reason why Mai isn't happy is because she doesn't know how to be happy.

Me: Every word you say to me makes me want to kill you more.

Ty Lee: (walks away) You're being a meanie.

Me: Hey, don't you walk off to! You started this and you need to fix this! (pushes Mai off and runs into the bathroom and looks the door)

Mai: (starts beating on the door) Come out, my love. You can't hide in their forever.

Me: I can wait here for as long as is necessary!

(I sit on the floor off the bathroom and wait for Mai to leave.)

6 1/2 hours later...

Me: (exhausted) Okay...I think that I've waited long enough.

(I open the bathroom door and look around for Mai. All I see is Sokka lying on the floor squeezing is legs together like his bladder is going to explode.)

Me: How long were you holding it in?

Sokka: For 6 1/2 hours. (gets up and dashes into the bathroom while pushing me out)

Me: That boy must have a bladder of steel.

(I walk around the house cautiously keeping an eye out for Mai. I see Katara practicing her waterbending in the kitchen sink. I see Iroh drinking that special tea packet I made him in chapter 6. I see Aang dancing on his air scooter then falling off and lands a face plant on the coffee table.)

Me: I haven't seen Mai at all. I expected her to appear from behind a corner right about now. (sees Mai appear from behind a corner holding her head and groaning) Hey, are you feeling ok?

Mai: (groaning) No, I have this huge headache and I can't remember anything after breakfast this morning. What happened to me?

Me: Ty Lee gave you this special drink she made that makes anybody that drinks it become happy.

Mai: (eye twitching) I was...happy?

Me: The side affect was that you thought you were in love with me and have been trying to kiss me all day.

Mai: (stands that with a blank expression) Kissing...you?

Me: You ok?

Mai: (explodes) I'M GOING TO KILL TY LEE!!!!!! (dashes off to find Ty Lee)

Me: I didn't know Mai had a rage mode. I hope Ty Lee will live to see tomorrow when Mai finds her. (hears crashes and screaming in another part of the house) That was faster than I thought.

Sokka: Hey, are you done with your problem?

Me: Yeah, no thanks to you.

Sokka: Hey, you deserved that after all that you've done to...

Me: (holds out a spider) Spider.

Sokka: (screams like a girl and runs away)

Me: I think I should rest for today.

Aang: Did you come up with your special fighting move?

Me: Yes, but I'll reveal it in do time.

* * *

That's all. This chapter was based off the idea of someone becoming the opposite of who they are. I did it with Mai because I thought it made the most sense to do it with her! Anyways RR please! 


	13. The Author's Approach Part 1

This chapter involves two author appearances. AangTheAvatar in back and a new author will appear to join him and me on this adventure for this chapter.

* * *

(I'm wondering around the house bored. I look at the front door to see Zuko and Katara walking out together. A few minutes later I see Mai following them outside. I don't pay any mind to it a first. Sokka comes up to me.) 

Sokka: Hey, have you seen Katara?

Me: I saw her go through the front door with Zuko. Are you going to kick Zuko flaming bottom for being with your sister.

Sokka: (ponders this) Nah, I let Katara enjoy being with Zuko first then I'll kick his flaming bottom.

Me: Suit yourself. Why aren't you going to kick Zuko's flaming bottom right now?

Sokka: I want Katara to enjoy herself then I'll kick Zuko's flaming bottom when she isn't looking.

Me: I guess that makes sense.

(There's a knock on the door. I get up to open it and find AangTheAvatar a.k.a. Larry standing there.)

Me: (sighs) What do you want Larry?

Larry: (starts blushing as he pulls out flowers from behind his back) Um...I was wondering if I could talk to Katara. I would like to spend some time with her.

Me: You're a little late there buddy. She already went out with that Zuko guy.

Larry: (shocked) What?! Are you serious?!

Me: Do I sound like I'm joking with you.

Larry: (looks at the ground depressed) I can't believe that I missed my chance to ask Katara out. I feel like I can't go on.

Me: Could you not cry on my front porch please? I don't want people to think I'm being cruel to you or anything. Come inside.

(Larry enters the house moping. He sits on the couch.)

Me: Look, don't cry that's not what a man does. (shuts the front door only to here another knock. I open it again to see the author Miakoda715 a.k.a. Mia standing there)

Mia: Hi, is Zuko here?

Me: (talking really fast) What are you doing here? Why do you want Zuko? Are you a crazy fangirl? What is my favorite vegetable?

Mia: (confused) I didn't get anything you just asked me. I'm just here to see if Zuko is available.

Me: Sorry, he already went out with Katara.

Mia: (shocked) What?! Are you seri...

Me: Don't say whatever it is you're going to say. I already got that from this guy in here. (points to Larry who is still moping on the couch)

Mia: (enters the house and walks towards Larry) What's his problem?

Me: He came here to ask Katara on a date and is now crying when he found out she went out with Zuko.

Larry: (suddenly becomes angry) I'm going to beat down Zuko for stealing Katara from me.

Mia: (enraged at Larry) If you hurt Zuko you are going to pay with your life. Katara, she is going down for stealing Zuko from me.

Larry: Hey, if you touch Katara I'm going to hurt you really bad.

(Mia and Larry start glaring at each other while I stand there and think about the situation.)

Me: (thinking) _I see that they are both at each others throats over this. I actually am starting to wonder why Mai followed Katara and Zuko. Wait, what if Mai and Katara are in a contest to see who Zuko will like the most. Holy halibut, if I don't stop it and Mai wins then that means no more Mai for me to... Point is I won't let Mai and Zuko be together._

(I stop thinking and decide to take action.)

Me: Alright, you two can it right now!

(Larry and Mia look at me with startled expressions.)

Me: Alright, if you two want to stop Katara and Zuko from having a good time with each other than I'll agree to help you both.

Larry: What do you get out of it?

Me: I saw Mai follow Zuko and Katara. I think that she and Katara are competing for Zuko. I would like to see Mai fail to get together with Zuko.

Mia: Oh, I see. You like Mai and you want her to be your girlfriend.

Me: (surprised) Hey, that's not it! Point is if Zuko and Mai get together that it won't be as easy to torment her.

Mia: (smiling at me)You only torment her because you like her is that it?

Me: Could we stop talking about my issues with Mai? Do you to want my help or not?

Larry and Mia: Yes.

(We leave the house and started walking down the street to the place where Zuko and Katara followed by Mai went to.)

Larry: How much farther?

Me: Judging from the angle of the sun with the location of my house I'd say we're about 35 feet away.

Larry: From the place where Katara and Zuko went to?

Me: No, from my house.

(Larry turns around and sees my house only 35 feet away.)

Larry: Oh.

Mia: How come we're walking? Why don't you let your cat drive us?

Me: He's getting fixed at the mechanics shop.

Mia: Don't you mean the veterinarians?

Me: No, I mean the mechanics shop.

Larry: I'm confused.

Me: Long story short I'm the odd one out in a family that's allergic to cats.

Larry: (thinking) Oh, I think I understand.

Me: Good, because going into detail about it is something I don't want to do.

Larry: How long is it going to take to get to the place by walking?

Me: I'd say about 20 hours.

Mia: Are you serious?

Me: I don't know.

Larry: You don't know if it's really a 20 hour walk or you don't know if you're serious.

Mia: It's impossible for someone to not know if they're serious or not.

Larry: No, it is possible. It's happened to me before.

Mia: Maybe because you're just an idiot.

Larry: I'm not an idiot!

(A car that had Zuko, Katara, and Mai in it drives by us right then.)

Katara: (waves) Hi guys.

Me: Hi. (realizes something and turns back to Larry and Mia) Hey you two! They just drove past us!

Larry and Mia: (surprised) What?

(We start running after the car.)

Me: (panting) Why are we running if we know we can't catch up to them on foot?

Larry: Hold on. (runs off and then returns with an empty four wheel fruit cart) Everyone get in.

Mia: Are you serious? I'm not getting in that.

Me: (picks up Mia and puts her in the cart) Now's not that time to complain. We need to catch up to the car. (jumps into the cart with Mia) Alright, Larry start pushing!

(Larry starts pushing the cart and jumps in once we start rolling downhill. Me and Mia are screaming as the cart rolls downhill.)

Larry: (laughing) Giddy up, old fruit cart, giddy up!

Me: Will you shut up already? We rolling at 40 miles an hour and you act like we're riding a horse.

Mia: (points ahead) DUCK!

(We duck into the cart as it barely makes it under a low sign that reads "Road Under Construction". We go off a ramp and are flying through the air about 200 feet above the ground.)

Me: Wow, we're high up.

Larry: (scared) Oh man, we are so going to die!

Me: No, we aren't Larry. So quit worrying.

Mia: (points ahead) DUCK!

Me: There's nothing up here to duck under.

Mia: No, I mean the flying kind of duck!

(We pass through a flock of ducks that scatter as we go be.)

Larry: Move it you stupid ducks! (gets hit in the face by an egg) Hey, I got hit by an egg!

Mia: We can see that.

Me: Uh, guys...

(The ducks starts flying at us in their V formation quacking angrily. Mia and Larry fail to notice this.)

Larry: (angry) Stop laughing at me.

Mia: (laughing) Serves you right. (gets hit by an egg on the shoulder) Huh? (sees the ducks) INCOMING!

(Mia and Larry scream as the ducks bombard us with eggs. They leave as we finally land on the ground. We come to a stop in front off the restaurant that Zuko, Katara, and Mai entered.)

Mia: (shivering from fear) I've just now realized how scary ducks really are.

Larry: (also afraid) I can relate.

Me: Can somebody pass me the salt and pepper from the floor of the cart.

Mia: (hands me the salt and pepper) Here you go.

Me: (takes them) Thank you.

Larry: (to me) Hey! Why aren't you covered in egg yolk?!

Me: I caught the eggs in a hot frying pan. (starts eating eggs out of the frying pan) Did you know that duck eggs taste a little tart?

Mia: Are you a complete freak or what?

Me: I'm about 27 percent freak. The other 73 percent I have no clue.

Larry: Forget about the eggs. Is this the place where we were going to?

(We look ahead and find a huge tower in front of us.)

Me: (looking through a telescope) Yep, I can see them on the top floor up there.

Mia: Hey, wear did that telescope come from?

Me: I got it from the bargain store for 3 bucks.

Larry: How are we going to get in?

Me: I figure it out in the next chapter.

* * *

That's it. I figured I'll make this a 2 or 3 part chapter. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. RR please! 


	14. The Author's Approach Part 2

Here's part 2 of this current chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

(Me, Larry, and Mia are at the building where Katara, Zuko, and Mai entered. I'm planning a way to get inside.) 

Me: I have no idea what we are going to do.

Larry: What about entering the door over there?

(Larry points to a door that has a bunch of security guards in front of it.)

Mia: Are you serious? We'll never get past them. Why are they there anyway?

Me: This place is supposed to be really famous. Anyway, we need to get inside if we are to get Katara, Zuko, and Mai for ourselves.

Larry: Why do you like Mai anyway?

Me: I don't know. I just like her better than the other girls.

Mia: Let's go. Follow my lead.

Larry: If you leading I'm not following.

(Me and Mia sneak past the guards and enter the door while Larry stays outside. We enter the building to get cut of by a huge security guard. He growls and tosses me and Mia outside.)

Mia: (angry) Hey! This is no way to treat a lady!

Security Guard: If I catch you again you are going to regret it dearly. (sees Larry laughing) Shut up or I'll get you.

Larry: You can't throw me outside because I'm already outside. So, what are you going to do?

(The security guard picks up Larry and throws him inside the building then throws him outside.)

Larry: Didn't see that coming.

Me: I got an idea. We will use the power of the food pyramid!

Mia: (gawks at me) Are you serious?

Larry: It's worth a shot if it means getting to date Katara.

Me: Okay, here's the plan. (whispers the plan to Larry and Mia)

(The guards are making sure to keep an I out for any certain authors in the area. That's me, Larry, and Mia in case you didn't know that.)

Security Guard 1: Hey, what's that?

(In the distance there's something moving toward them a high speed. Closer inspection reveals its a moving platform on wheels. On top of the platform is a chalkboard, teacher's desk, and two student desks. I'm standing in front of the chalkboard while Larry and Mia sit in the students desks.)

Me: (holding papers) Listen up you two! This test counts for 137 percent of your final grade. You have to name each of the spaces in the food pyramid. (passes out the papers)

Larry: (worried) Oh man, I didn't study.

(Mia and Larry start working on the tests as the platform nears the building. The security guards started panicking.)

Security Guard 2: URP! URP! URP! (It means unidentified rolling platform.)

Me: (opens the desk drawer and pulls out an oddly shaped machine gun) Sorry guys but it looks like the yolks on you. (pulls the trigger on the machine gun)

(The machine gun fires out raw eggs at the guards taking them all out.)

Security Guard 1: (groans) Poultry products were to strong... requesting back up. (passes out)

Mia: (gawks out the sight) I can't believe it.

Larry: Yeah, I failed the test.

Mia: (looks at Larry) I wasn't talking about that. I can't believe this idiotic plan actually worked.

Me: Sorry to pull you two through it, but I've always wanted to make an appearance like that.

Larry: Let's get moving along now.

(Me, Mia and Larry enter the building and start climbing toward the top. When we get to the fifth floor we get ambushed by a bunch of guards.)

Mia: (pulls out a bazooka from nowhere and aims it at the guards who start panicking) Hey boys, orange you glad to see me?

Security Guard 3: Augh! Retreat! Retreat!

(The bazooka fires out an orange which explodes taking out the guards. We move past them and continue going up. We get ambushed again at the tenth floor.)

Larry: I got this one. (pulls out two 3 foot celery sticks) Let's do this. (charges at the guards and takes them out with the celery sticks) You guy's need to eat your greens they're good for you.

(We climb up to the top floor where we see a door that says do not enter. We enter it and end up running out of the building.)

Me: Why aren't my feet touching anything? (looks down to see we are about 300 hundred feet in the air) Oh jeez...guys we're in the air.

Mia: (looks down and gets scared) Are you serious?

Larry: Well, this is bad...

(We start falling through the air screaming.)

Larry: I can't die yet! I still haven't kissed Katara!

Mia: And I still haven't kissed Zuko!

Me: And I still haven't finished this crossword puzzle! (working on crossword puzzle)

(We land in a huge pile of soft loose dirt, except for Larry who lands a face plant the cement.)

Me: Well, that was rather lucky.

Larry: (groans) I really need a doctor. I think I broke everything in my body.

Mia: Well, if you steered to the right like I told you to you wouldn't have it the ground like that.

Me: Well, the plan failed but it was really fun.

Mia: It was pretty exciting.

Larry: I agree. Ouch...

Me: We need to think of a new way to get in since it is likely that they will make improves in the security after that attack.

Mia: Are we ever going to get into the building?

Me: If we got in the first time then we can get in a second time.

Larry: Okay, anything is worth a try if it means getting Katara. Ouch...

Me: Maybe we should get Larry a doctor.

Mia: Are you serious? He'll be fine.

Larry: Why do you always say that?

Mia: Say what?

Larry: 'Are you serious?' Why do you keep saying that?

Mia: I don't know I've been saying it since I've been around you guys.

* * *

That's all for now. I'm working at McDonald's now so I won't be able to update very often. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. RR please! 


	15. Sentry Showdown Part 1

This is part 3 of the story in this story. This involves some humor and fighting mixed together in a crazy way. Any read and you'll find out for yourselves what happens. This chapter will feature the fighting style I mentioned before so be prepared.

* * *

(After Larry's injuries were treated we started looking for another way into the building.) 

Larry: I hate Mondays.

Me: Today's Thursday.

Larry: I hate Thursdays.

Mia: What do we do now?

Me: (points to an opening in the side of the building) If we could get in there we could make our way to the top and stop whatever is going between Mai, Katara, and Zuko.

Larry: Maybe, we should think this through.

Me: What do you mean?

Larry: I mean I think we are overreacting to this. Maybe Katara, Mai, and Zuko are just doing a thing as friends and are not doing anything romantic-like. Besides, every time a plan fails I always whined up looking like an idiot.

Mia: No, I'm sure there is something going on and we are going to stop it. Besides, you looking like an idiot is your own fault.

Larry: Hey!

Me: We you two stop it so we can get going?

Larry and Mia: Alright.

(Me, Larry, and Mia enter the opening in the side of the building. We start going up the staircase we find and enter a room that looks like a graveyard.)

Mia: Man, this place is spooky.

Larry: (points ahead) What's that?

(We follow Larry's gaze to see a skeleton in a black tattered robe standing in front of us.)

Spooky Palm: I'm Spooky Palm. I'm the first sentry of this tower. If you want to go ahead you have to get through me.

Mia: What kind of name is 'Spooky Palm'.

Spooky Palm: I was raised in Hawaii when I was alive alright?! Now, I'm going to have to take you out.

Larry: What are you going to do? Play dead? (starts laughing)

Mia: No, I think he should get some meat on his bones first. (starts laughing)

Spooky Palm: (getting angry at the puns)

Me: Uh... guys.

(Mia and Larry ignore me and start making more stupid puns.)

Spooky Palm: That's it! I'll bury you where you stand! (a black aura starts forming around him) **Fist of the Graveyard!** (tombstones start appearing in the top of the room)

(Larry and Mia stop laughing and stare in fear at the tombstones)

Spooky Palm: **Tombstone Hail!** (the tombstones start raining down)

Me: Evade! Evade!

(Me, Mia, and Larry run behind a thick dead tree for shelter and the tombstones rain on us.)

Mia: Dang, we're in a tight spot!

Me: It's your guys fault for getting him made.

Larry: It's not our fault he can't take a joke.

(The tree gets hit by another rain of tombstones.)

Mia: Dang, we're in a tight spot!

Larry: Man, there's got to be someway to fight back.

Me: Hey, I think he stopped.

Larry: (peeks from behind the tree and looks at Spooky Palm) Hey, are you done yet eh... what's your name again. Whoa! (ducks behind the tree as another rain of tombstones hits it)

(The tree is now halfway destroyed and will only withstand the next two or three attacks.)

Mia: Dang, we're in a tight spot!

Larry: (to me) You're leading this group think of something!

Me: I'm trying to think of something.

Spooky Palm: Are you dead yet?

Larry: No, but you are.

(The tree gets hit by another rain of tombstones.)

Mia: Dang, we're in a tight spot!

Me: Will you quit saying that?

Mia: Well, it's true!

Me: (thinking then pounds the ground with my fist) Crud!

Larry: OW! You just pounded my foot!

Me: (sees my fist on Larry's foot and moves it) Sorry.

Larry (rubs foot) So, what are you mad about?

Me: I've got an idea. I was hoping to save for when I really need it since it is a secret.

Mia: We are going to get killed so you better do whatever it is you need to do!

Me: Alright, you don't have to yell. You two just make sure you don't tell anyone. (gets away from the tree and starts walking toward Spooky Palm)

Spooky Palm: You're going to be the first to go I see. (black aura appears)

Me: I'm going to take you down using a secret fighting style so don't tell anyone. (a red aura appears around me)

Mia: (wiping her forehead) Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

Larry: I'm feeling it too.

Me: **Fist of the Volcano!**

(I start running toward Spooky Palm while my body is engulfed in fire. I start spinning really fast while moving forward.)

Spooky Palm: (confused) What is this?!

Me: **Volcanic Twister!** (flames disappear to showing me kicking Spooky Palm across the face sending him flying across the room)

Spooky Palm: So...strong...(passes out just before he lands on the ground)

Me: That was my **Fist of the Volcano**. Don't forget it.

Mia and Larry: (staring at me wide-eyed)

Mia: How did you do that?

Me: It's a secret fighting style that only I know how to execute. It's an ability that all authors have.

Larry: So, you're saying that me and Mia can do that too? But we'll have different styles.

Me: Yes, you'll figure out your own styles when the time is right. Hopefully it'll be on our way to the top of this tower since we'll likely be fighting more sentries.

Larry: Well, let's get going. I got to get Katara back.

Mia: I want my Zuko back also.

Me: Alright, let's go and make sure to be careful since these next sentries are likely going to be stronger.

(Me, Mia, and Larry start walking up the stairs to the next floor)

* * *

That's it for this chapter. If you want me to write about us fighting the other sentries just let me know in the reviews. Anyway RR please! 


	16. Sentry Showdown Part 2

Here's the next part. This part involves us fighting against the second sentry of the tower. I just felt like writing about this happening so please don't ask why. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(Me, Mia, and Larry were walking of the stairs. Actually more like jogging because Larry is running ahead of us. Me and Mia have to jog to keep up with Larry.) 

Me: Larry, will you slow down please?

Larry: I can't. I have to go really bad.

Mia: What do you mean 'go'?

Larry: Wee-wee.

Me: I didn't know you were french.

Larry: No, I have to go wee-wee really bad.

Mia: Why didn't you go when we were outside? We won't likely find any bathroom on the way up this tower.

Larry: I didn't have to go then.

Me: Well, can't you hold it in till we get to the top of this tower?

Larry: No, when you gotta go you gotta go.

(We finally come to a door which Larry bursts through in his hurry. This time the room looks like a tropical island type place. It as palm trees and sand everywhere. It even a clear blue sky and an ocean in it.)

Me: Whoa, this place is huge. (drinks some of the water) This water is salty like a real ocean.

Larry: (running around) Bathroom!

Mia: Man, this place is so warm it's is if this was for real and we weren't in the tower anymore.

Me: It seems odd how this kind of place can be found in a tower. (points to the horizon) Doesn't that look too real to be fake?

Mia: Yeah.

Larry: (has a strained look on his face) Man, all this ocean water is making me have to do worse! I don't care what I have to go in I just really need a bathroom!

(We walk around for a while checking out the scenery. We eventually come to a short black haired, dark skinned girl in a green robe relaxing on a hammock.)

Mia: Who's she?

Me: (checks a sign next to the girl) It says 'Do Not Disturb signed, Breezy Gale.

Larry: So, what's her name?

Me: I'm guessing it's Breezy Gale if this happens to be written by this girl.

Mia: Hey, you in the hammock, listen up.

(The girl turns to us with her eyes opened.)

Me: Are you this Breezy Gale that that maple wood sign listed.

Larry: Maple? This sign is made from willow wood.

Mia: You're both wrong. This sign is made from pine wood.

Breezy Gale: Yes, I'm Breezy Gale and the sign is made from pine wood like the girl says. (jumps out of the hammock)

Mia: Yes! I knew I was right!

Breezy Gale: Anyways, I'm the second sentry of this tower. If you want to move on you have to beat me first.

Larry: Alright then. We beat the dead guy so how hard could she be.

Me: Actually I beat the last guy. You two stayed behind the tree.

Larry: Fine, you handle it then.

Me: I can't fight a girl. It's not nice.

Breezy Gale: Let's get this over with so I can go back to relaxing. (a green aura appears around her) **Fist of the Typhoon!** (a strong wind starts blowing)

Mia: Man, I should have brought a jacket.

Breezy Gale: **Crosswind Cutter!** YAH!(swings her arm to throw a blade of wind at us)

(Me, Mia, and Larry duck the attack and see it cut a palm tree at it's base making it fall over.)

Larry: Whoa!

Breezy Gale: YAH! YAH! YAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!!! (continues saying 'yah' with each blade she throws at us)

(Me, Mia, and Larry run behind a large rock for cover while avoiding the blades just bearly.)

Me: Are you guys sensing deja vu?

Mia: Dang, we're in a tight spot!

Larry: That's a yes. We need to get past her but how? (looks at me) You're the only one here that does that fist thing and you refuse to fight her.

Me: Hey, I can't hit a girl. It's not my nature.

Mia: Guys, we need to think something fast so know arguing.

Larry: (points to something) Hallelujah! (starts running in that direction)

Me: What are you looking at? (sees what Larry was looking at) Oh, come on!

(Larry is running at high speed to a conveniently positioned bathroom.)

Me: Larry, get back here! (runs into the bathroom after Larry)

Mia: Hey! Don't leave me alone! (to Breezy Gale) You're going to postpone this aren't you?

Breezy Gale: Your funeral, yes. This fight, no. (green aura starts appearing)

Mia: Dang, _I'm_ in a tight spot!

Breezy Gale: **Typhoon Torpedo!** (throws a ball of wind)

(Mia dodges it and sees that the ball makes the rock she was behind explode.)

Mia: That wind packs a serious punch! Waugh! (starts running while Breezy Gale is chasing after her and is continuously firing her torpedoes) Somebody help!

(Inside the bathroom I'm waiting outside of the stall that Larry is in. We can here the noises outside fine in there.)

Me: Larry, you need to hurry up. Mia is under attack as you are trying to rip a big one.

Larry: Why don't you go help her? Oh yeah, you can't hit girls so you wouldn't be any help any way!

Me: I can still beat the snot out of you.

Larry: I'd like to see you try. Why don't you at least go out there and try to distract the girl so Mia could get a break?

Me: I'm not leaving here cause I know that you're going to get stuck on the toilet seat as soon as I leave.

Larry: I will not.

Me: (hears Larry straining) You're stuck aren't you.

Larry: You said I would and it cursed me to do it so it's your fault!

Me: (grumbling) Cheese and crackers.

(Back outside Mia and Breezy Gale have stopped running and are waiting for me and Larry to get done.)

Mia: Man, boys take forever in the bathroom.

Breezy Gale: That's it! I'm going in there right now.

Mia: You can't go into the boy's bathroom. It's disgusting beyond belief. (A/N I'm a boy so I know this from personal experience.)

Breezy Gale: Dang it, I was hoping to wait an hour after I ate before having to use this. (shrugs) Oh well. **Fist of the Typhoon!** (green aura appears and she throws a ball of wind at the bathroom) **Tornado Ball!**

(The ball hits the bathroom creating a huge tornado in it's place.)

Mia: Oh man!

(Me and Larry are flying around in the tornado screaming.)

Larry: Come on, reach! (is trying to reach a roll of toilet paper that's on a table that flying beside him) Reach! (a potted plant knocks the toilet paper away) Nooooo!

Me: (sitting on a lawn chair) Larry, if you relaxed more you wouldn't suffer potty problems.

Larry: Do you have to say something stupid to every person you see that has a problem?!

Me:...yes.

(Outside the tornado Breezy Gale is laughing evilly while Mia is watching the tornado in surprise, shock, more surprise, fear, more shock, even more surprise, uh...okay I'm confusing myself so in short Mia was watching the tornado.)

* * *

End of the chapter. Now I can do other stuff. Anyway, this is supposed to be a cliffhanger so stay tuned. The next chapter will continue the...OW! 

Me: (rubbing my head) What's that for?

Mia: (angry) For leaving me alone like that!

Me: Hey, in the next chapter you'll get your power and will defeat the sentry by yourself. I wanted to make this a cliffhanger to build up the suspense till your shining moment.

Mia: (smiling) That's reasonable.

Anyway's RR please! Ow...I need an aspirin.


	17. Sentry Showdown Part 3

Here's the chapter where Mia gets her power and kicks butt. Well, for the most part.

* * *

(Mia was watching me and Larry spinning around inside the ever twisty twister created by Breezy Gale.) 

Mia: (to Breezy Gale) Hey, you can't torture them like that and get away with.

Breezy Gale: Why?

Mia: They're my friends for the time being. Or they're my author buddies. Hm...Anyway point is you're not allowed to torture them like that without my permission.

Me: (touched) She actually is concerned for us.

Larry: Yeah, I'd ponder about that if I wasn't trying to grab this roll of toilet paper while being stuck on the toilet! Literally! (tries to grab the roll of toilet paper as it flies all around him)

Mia: (angry) You harm those two and I'll show you what it's like to have cold feet.

Breezy Gale: Is it getting chilly in here?

Me: Already huh? I didn't expect her to release it so soon.

Mia: (ice-blue aura appears around her) **Fist of the Tundra!** (ice starts spreading outward from her feet onto the ground)

Breezy Gale: What?

Mia: (starts charging toward Breezy Gale) **Subzero Punch!** (fist turns blue as she throws the punch at Breezy Gale)

(Breezy Gale dodges the punch, but the aura around the still causing ice to appear on her robe. The punch lands on a palm tree and encases it entirely in a thick coat of ice.)

Mia: (surprised) Whoa! I had no idea I was this cold!

Breezy Gale: (thinking) This girl isn't a cowardly one like I thought. Well, she was at first, but she is now fighting me using the ever icy Fist of the Tundra. I better be more careful.

Mia: Let's see how much I've got. (turns to Breezy Gale) **Permafrost Sphere!** (shoots out a sphere of ice)

Breezy Gale: **Fist of the Typhoon!** (green aura appears) **Typhoon Torpedo!** (throws a ball of wind)

(The ball of wind bounces off the ball of ice with no effect.)

Breezy Gale: (gets hit by the ball of ice and gets knocked back a good distance) How could my attack not work?

Mia: Because I'm cool that's why. (starts taking in a deep breath)

Breezy Gale: What is she doing now?!

Mia: **Freezing Haze!** (realizes her breath and sprays a cold mist at Breezy Gale)

(The mist traps Breezy Gale in an iceberg.)

Mia: Don't ever threatening those boys again.

(The tornado disappears cause me and Larry to fall to the ground.)

Me: (lands on my feet) Glad to be out of there. (looks around) Hey, where's Larry?

Mia: (runs over to me) You ok?

Me: Yes, but I can't find Larry.

(Mia gets startled when something lands on me. Larry is now on top of me and is still stuck on the toilet.)

Mia: There he is.

Me: (struggling to get out from under Larry) Ow! The pain! Someone get him of me please!

Larry: (sees the toilet paper next to him) Finally. (gets himself unstuck from the toilet and goes to get the toilet paper) I've needing this (goes behind a rock to finish his business)

Me: ...Why didn't get himself unstuck sooner? (to Mia) Can't you get this toilet off of me please!

Mia: Oh yeah. (gets the toilet of off me)

Me: Thanks. (gets hit in the face by Mia) Ouch! What was that for?

Mia: (angrily) You left me alone and put me in danger! This is your punishment! (starts cracking knuckles)

Me: Oh boy, Larry a hand here? Argh!

(Mia starts beating me senselessly while I try to block myself but fail at it.)

Larry: (walks over and sees Mia smiling and me looking beat up) What happened?

Mia: (to Larry) Help him walk will you? (heads for the door to the next floor)

(Larry gets under my arm and starts helping me walk to the door.)

Larry: What happened to you?

Me: I learned not to make a girl angry because they'll go psycho on you.

Larry: Ain't that the truth.

(Meanwhile a figure with a ponytail watches us on a monitor.)

Mysterious figure: They've beaten two sentries, but lets see if they could handle the third one. (starts laughing evilly then stops) Wait a minute! This is a warrior's wolftail not a ponytail!

(My mistake. Anyway's the figure waits for the authors eagerly.)

Mysterious figure: Hey, evil assistant! Get in here and give me some popcorn!

(Katara enters the room)

Katara: I'm not your assistant Sokka.

Sokka: Dang it, Katara. Now the readers know who I am.

Katara: You already gave it away by pointing out that you had that puppytail hairstyle.

Sokka: It's called a warrior's wolftail! How hard is it to remember that you idiot!

Katara: (angry) That's it! (pulls out her bending water) You're getting it this time!

(Sokka screams as he runs around the room with Katara chasing after him.)

(Meanwhile, the authors are traveling up the flight of stairs to the third floor of the tower.)

Me: (to Mia) You know, it's girls like you that makes me glad that I'm a single guy.

Mia: (glares at me)

Me: Fine all be quiet. Just expect to hear a lot of complaining later.

* * *

That's all for now. I thought I'd let myself get injured so that Larry won't get it this chapter. Still, I'm probably not going to be doing it again soon, but now me and Larry are equal. By the way Larry is like a Sokka in our group which is why he gets injured and stuff. Also, to all you guys out there make sure you never get a girl mad. Anyways, RR please! 


	18. The Surprise Party

Here's the last part of the current thing going on. And I'm glad to be over with it.

* * *

(Me, Mia, and Larry step into the third and final room.) 

Mia: Okay, who's the idiot that we're fighting against this time?

(A cloaked figure appears out of nowhere.)

Mysterious figure: It is I! (removes the cloak to reveal itself as a fuzzy, cute kitten.) I'm Fluffy McFluffington the 94th! I'm your opponent!

Larry and Me: (shocked) Are you serious!?

Mia: (smiling) He's such a cute kitten!

Larry: Mia! Don't fall for that little demon's good looks!

Mia: He's not a demon. He's a cute kitten. Come here cutie. (starts petting Fluffy McFluffington the 94th)

Larry: We lost her.

Me: Well, go save her.

Larry: Why do I have to do it?

Me: You injured me with a toilet so I'm unable to fight. Plus I'm not going to hit a kitten. That's as bad as hitting a girl.

Larry: Coward!

Me: You want to be with Katara so are you going to earn her by showing her your strength and beating this opponent?

Larry: (determined) Yes I will! (brown aura appears around him)

Me: That was easy and worth it.

Larry: **Fist of the Dirtyshoe**!

Me: I take back the second thing.

Larry: **Sandstorm Step**! (kicks a blast of dirt Fluffy McFluffington the 94th)

Fluffy McFluffington the 94th: Augh! You have blinded my cute little eyes!

Larry: Get lost!

Fluffy McFluffington the 94th: (runs away crying) I'm telling my mommy you're being mean!

Me: That was mean but effective.

Mia: (to Larry) You meanie! (hits Larry) You just assulted a kitten!

Larry: But, that kitten was evil.

Me: Let's get moving to the top floor now.

(We head to the top floor and open the doors to find a surprise party at the top.)

Everyone: Surprise!

Me: Huh?

Aang: It's a party for you guys. An authors party.

Mia: But, why? We authors are annoying if you haven't noticed.

Toph: True. But, you guys are still friends with us and we all decided that as long as we are stuck together we'll try to enjoy it.

Me: So, you lured us here, had as beat the cheese out of three tough sentries and got injured a lot of times just to be invited to a party?

Katara: (confused) You had to fight sentries?

Larry: Yeah.

(Everyone glares at Sokka.)

Sokka: (nervous) What? I wanted it to be challenging and to stall them so that we had time to get ready.

Zuko: (approaches Mia) You look nice. Want to dance?

Mia: (excited) You better believe it! (starts dancing with Zuko)

Larry: (approaches Katara) Here. (hands her a bouquet of flowers) Will you got out with me?

Katara: (smiles) Yeah, I'll give you a shot.

Larry: Yeah man!

Me: (approaches Mai) Okay, it's clear that I'm the only one you have ever kissed and enjoyed kissing with so do you want to be my girlfriend?

Mai: No.

Me: Come on, you know you like me.

Mai: No.

Me: Please?

Mai: No.

Me: Give me a chance.

Mai: No.

Me: Can you say any thing else besides no?

Mai: Yes.

Me: Then give me a straight answer. Why won't you be my girlfriend even though you like me?

Mai: No.

Me: You know that I'm starting to hate you right now?

Mai: Yes.

(There's a loud noise as a wall crumbles down and a huge 12 foot tall tiger comes from the hole.)

Sokka: (lets out a girly scream)

Me: Huh?

Tiger: Which one of you people here assulted my son?

Larry: (nervous) Don't tell me...

Fluffy McFluffington the 94th: (appears by the tiger and sees Larry) That's the one mommy! He assulted me!

Larry: (screams as here runs away from the tiger)

Ty Lee: (sees Fluffy McFluffington the 94th) Aw, You're so cute. May I pet you?

Fluffy McFluffington the 94th: Yes, you may.

Ty Lee: Yay! (starts petting Fluffy McFluffington the 94th)

Me: He is a cute kitten. (to Mai) Will you be my girlfriend?

Mai: No.

Me: Is that all you're going to say?

Mai: Yes.

Me: Man, I'm the only one here without a relationship with someone.

Mai: Didn't you say otherwise back in chapter 12?

Me: Yeah, but that was when you were drunk off of Ty Lee's happy-lade stuff.

Mai: True, but thinking back on chapter 10 I understand that I do like you some but, not much. You still caused me a lot of pain and misery.

Me: That's a sign that I love you.

Mai: Well, if that's the case could you ease up on the love a bit? It's not good for my health.

Me: (shocked) You just made a joke you know that?

Mai: Don't expect a lot of it. Believe it or not I do get tired of be pessimistic sometimes.

Me: That's nice to hear. So, will you be my girlfriend?

Mai: No.

Me: Dang it.

* * *

Thanks it for this series. I never want to do a six part series again. I'm sticking to two part of lower from now on. Anyway's thanks to all of you that have been reading my story. I have over 4k hits now thanks to everyone. Please keep reading and enjoying because has far as I know I'm never going to stop this story. RR please! 


	19. Stuffed Animal Terror Part 1

This chapter is themed around something the is caused by Ty Lee. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

(I moving around the back room trying to find something important and valuable.) 

Me: Dang it! Where is it?

Aang: (enters the room) What are you looking for?

Me: Something important and valuable.

Aang: Can you be more specific?

Me: I'm looking for the Jaws of Life.

Aang: I think you have to have drowned first in order to find that. Also, the one you receive varies from who is reviving you. Better hope it is not Sokka. He gave Zuko the jaws of life the other day and now Zuko is trying to burn his lips off.

Me: Okay, first of all, I didn't understand a word you said. Second of all, The Jaws of Life I'm looking for is a device that I created. It gives life into anything it bites. Just keep an eye out for a pair of dentures.

Aang: That's such a stupid thing to make.

Me: Look, either help me find it or get out of the way.

Aang: (points to the door) Hey, what's that?

(Outside the door me and Aang saw three pink stuff animals walking by while carrying pink, motionless animals on top of them.)

Katara: (walks into the room) Did you see a group of animals walk by just now?

Me: Yeah. Let's follow them.

(Me, Aang, and Katara secretly follow the animals till they enter a room that has a locked door.)

Aang: How will we get in?

(Sokka walks by carrying a pound of ham.)

Me: (stern voice) Drop the ham!

Sokka: (freezes in place and drops the ham) I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just getting a snack.

Me: Katara, do what we did in chapter 7.

Katara: (smiling) Way ahead of you. (freezes Sokka so that he is straight as a pillar)

Sokka: What are you doing?!

Me: Using your head.

(Me, Aang, and Katara charge at the door while carrying Sokka and using him like a battering ram. Soka's head hits the door but, doesn't leave a dent in it.)

Katara: (confused) Last time it worked.

Me: Last time the door was opened before we hit it.

Katara: Oh yeah.

Sokka: (groaning) My head. When I get out of here I'm going to kick your butts.

Me: You're saying that to the avatar, a master waterbender, and an author that's a master of Fist of the Volcano. Your chances of fulfilling that statement are virtually zero.

Aang: (confused) Huh?

Me: (realizes something) Ah ha! This might do the trick.

(I knock on the door and it unlocks and opens up.)

Sokka: (shocked) You've got to be kidding me. (sees me, Aang, and Katara entering the room thus leaving him behind) Hey!

(Me, Aang, and Katara look around the room and see all this things working in sequence to animate the stuffed animals using the Jaws of Life. We see Ty Lee in the center of the room directing everything.)

Ty Lee: (to a group of animals) More to the left. More. More. Okay good! (turns and sees us standing there) Hi there!

Me: I'm telling you to stop this right now and return the Jaws of Life to me immediately! Now please!

Ty Lee: But, I can bring these stuffed animals to life now. They make better companions this way because that are living beasts. They start off perfectly trained and don't make messes on the carpet.

Me: (sees a stuffed cat exit a litter box nearby) Well, you got me there. But, still you took the Jaws of Life without permission so you have to give them to me right now.

Ty Lee: But, I didn't take them without permission. You let me use them remember?

(_Begin Flashback_)

Ty Lee: (holds of the Jaws of Life) Hey, can I use this please?

Me: Huh? Yeah, whatever. Just don't disturb me right now.

Ty Lee: Thank you.

(_End Flashback_)

Me: Oh yeah. Man, I need to pay attention better. (realizes something) Hey, how did you figure out the password that allows you to use the Jaws of Life. It's a complex code that only I can figure out.

Ty Lee: (point to her head) I turned my brain on and figured it out in 7.81545233579238502 secs. I told you I'm a genius when I turn my brain on.

Me: Oh yeah. Now will you give it back to me. I didn't mean to let you use it so that means you can't use it so give here now so help me I'll do something unpleasant to you so give it up now so I won't do something unpleasant now so don't you ignore me so hand it over now.

Katara: (holding head) My brain hurts trying to understand that.

Aang: Same here.

Ty Lee: You can't tell me what to do. This animals are my friends and I'm not given them up.

Me: The device is only temporary. Sooner or later the animated stuffed animals will go back to being non-animated.

Aang: Quit using big words!

Ty Lee: (growling) Stop ordering me around! While my brain was on I changed the device to make it have a permanent effect on all it bites. I'm feeling very cranky today so I'm going to give it a shot at being evil.

Katara: What?

Ty Lee: Hey, I'm meant to be a villian so I'm going to be evil today. (laughs evilly) Whoa! I didn't know how much fun it was to laugh evilly for a change.

Me: You pea-sized brain as finally overloaded.

Ty Lee: Prepare to be pummel in various uncomfortable ways! Stuffed animals buddies attack!

(The stuffed animals start growling and us. Due to the numbers they form a tidal wave which flys toward me, Aang, and Katara. I guess you can count Sokka since he was in the hallway. We scream as the wave hits us and carries us through the house.)

Katara: Augh! I can't swim!

Aang: The animals are biting my happy spot!

Sokka: Unfreeze me right now!

Me: Go with the flow dudes!

(Toph was currently in the living room petting her stuffed kitty Prisma.) (A/N Read the first chapter for a better reference.)

Toph: (cuddling Prisma) I love you! I love you!

(The tidal wave of stuffed animals flows through the living room carrying Toph and Prisma with it.)

Toph: Oh no! Hang on, Prisma! I'm coming to get you! (starts swimming frantically to get to Prisma)

Me: Hang on, everyone! We going to be carried outside!

* * *

End of the chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter or the stuffed animals will come after you! Anyway, RR please! 


	20. Stuffed Animal Terror Part 2

Here's the next chapter. Also, don't step on an stuffed animals because they have feelings too you know.

* * *

(The wave of stuffed animals carries everyone out of the house and down the street toward the town. We are all just laying there letting the stuffed animals carry us except for Toph who is still trying to save her Prisma.) 

Me: Well, this isn't so bad. At least we won't drown.

Aang: How are we going to stop the animals though?

Sokka: You guys have forgotten all about me haven't you?

Me: Huh? You're still here?

Sokka: Will you just unfreeze me now?

Me: Katara?

Katara: I'm rocking to much to concentrate.

Me: There's your answer.

Sokka: (sarcastically) Oh ho! Very funny!

Aang: Who is going to save us?

Me: (looks into the distance) Is that the 13/20 vision guy over there?

Aang: (sees Zuko with someone else) Yes, that's Zuko. Who's that girl with him.

Me: (sees the girl) Hey, that's Mia a.k.a. the girl that beat up.

(Zuko and Mia were talking with each other when they feel the ground rumbling.)

Zuko: Huh? (sees the wave of animals coming toward him and Mia) Tidal wave!

Mia: Huh? (turns around and sees what Zuko sees) Tidal wave!

(The wave sweeps them up and carries thim with the rest of us.)

Me: Hello Zamboni.

Zuko: It's Zuko you peasant!

Mia: What's going on?

Me: Ty Lee lost it and is now acting like she is evil. She also grab my invention the Jaws of Life and created and army of stuffed animals that follow her every command.

Mia: I knew that girl's brain would overload someday.

Aang: Somebody save us!

Katara: I bet Larry will save us.

Me and Mia: Are you serious?!

Sokka: You better believe it. (gets hit on the head by Katara) OW!

Me: That boy isn't going to save us. If he does come to the rescue he's probably going to appear on top of a building, attach a rope to the side and swing down to scoop us out of here only to miss and collided head first with a stop sign.

(Suddenly, Larry appears on top of a building.)

Larry: Hang on Katara, all save you! (attaches rope to the side of the building and swings down toward Katara to grab her, but he misses) Darn it. (collides head first into stop sign) Ouch... (falls into the stuffed animals and gets carried with us)

Me: Man, he is so predictable.

Aang: What now?

Me: We beat the stuffing out of these stuffed animals!

Larry: Literally?

Me: Huh?

Larry: Do you mean it literally or figuratively?

Me: What does Katara see in guys like you? Nevermind. (red aura appears around me) **Fist of the Volcano! Volcanic Geyser!**

(I created a geyser of fire which carries everyone out of the animal river, but everyone also gets burnt a little.)

Sokka: (stretching out) I'm finally out of the icy prison. (sees that a fight is going to start) Oh, better get popcorn. (runs off to get some popcorn)

Me: Let's get this over with so I can go use a restroom. **Fist of the Volcano! Volcano Blaster!** (fires a stream of heat at the stuffed animals frying a lot of them)

Mia: **Fist of the Tundra! Permafrost Sphere!** (fires a sphere of ice at the stuffed animals landing a direct hit)

Larry: **Fist of the Quarry!**

Me: I thought you used **Fist of the Dirtyshoe**.

Larry: I did, but I changed it to **Fist of the Quarry** because it sounds cooler. **Jaws of Stone!** (makes the ground underneath the stuffed animals turn into a set of jaws that bite upward.

Me: (turns to the rest) You guys can help at anytime.

Aang/Katara/Zuko/Toph: Oh yeah! (join into the fray)

(Everyone rushes into the wave of corrupted fluffness. We kept attack and destroying the animals, but new ones kept replacing the destroyed ones.)

Zuko: (fire punches a group) Why is there no end to them?

Me: Ty Lee's probably figured out a way to multiply them.

Larry: Yeah, so what do we do?

Me: This animals can't multiply while fighting so there must be an animal that doing all of the reproducing. (points to an animal on a light post) I see it!

Aang: That's it?

(The animal spits out a ball of pink fluff that grows and then explodes releasing at least another couple hundred animals.)

Me: Man, that thing knows how to hack hairballs.

Katara: What now?

Me: Somebody must pierce it or something. Just take it out.

Sokka: Larry, launch my up there! I'll take it down with my machete.

Larry: When did you get here?

Sokka: Just do it!

Larry: Okay. (brown aura appears) **Stone uppercut!**

(Larry carries a pillar of rock that is meant to lift up Sokka. Unfortunately, it is small and comes up between Sokka's legs where it slams into his groin while launching him into the air.)

Sokka: (screaming while flying through the air to the animal while holding his groin) You idiot!

Me: That looks painful.

Katara: (covers her mouth in surprise)

Larry: Oops.

(Sokka manages to swing the machete at the stuffed animal and splits it in half. He then tries to land on his feet on the ground, but land on top of a fire hydrant. Guess where that hits him.)

Sokka: (screams)

Me: Two consecutive times. How bad must it hurt?

(We all work over time and manage to destroy all of the evil stuffed animals.)

Me: It's over Ty Lee. Drop the Jaws of Life and go back to being the clueless, optimistic girl we all know and love. Well, sort of on the last thing.

Ty Lee: (growls and dashes at me) I'll poke you down!

Me: (getting poke in various spots) Ouch! Hey, quit it! Ow! Ouch! That's irritating you know. Ouch! That's it! (grabs Ty Lee's hands and headbutts her head)

Ty Lee: (falls down while holding her head) Ow!

Me: Look, you're just a good person stuck on the evil side. Why else would you suck at this. Who attacks with an army of stuffed animals anyway?

Ty Lee: You're right. Still, it was funny seeing you get washed away.

Me: Yeah. Let's go home and forget this day ever happpened.

(Everyone leaves the area except for Sokka and Toph. Toph finally gets to Prisma while Sokka falls off the fire hydrant and is holding his groin in agony.)

* * *

Hope that was good. RR please! 


	21. Mai's Depression

Sorry about not updating for a while. I've been busy and haven't found the time to continue with the chapters. Anyway this chapter is about Mai going through some emotional problems. Also, I got 5000 hits on the story. Thank you, readers.

* * *

(All of the guys are in the living room excited since the girl's went away for the week. This makes it a guys ruling the house week.) 

Sokka: 7 days without Katara or the other girls. This is heaven.

Zuko: Are you crying?

Sokka: (wipes eyes) These are tears of happiness.

Aang: What are we going to do?

Me: I'll check the back room for something.

(I walk toward the back room and was about to get there when I stop by a guest room because I hear sobbing in it.)

Me: Eh? (presses ear to door and listens) Is that who I think it is? (opens the door)

(Inside the room I see Mai laying on the bed sobbing. The room is pitch black with the only light being from the hallway.)

Me: Are you crying?

Mai: (sobbing) Just leave me alone. And I'm not crying.

Me: Then why are you...

Mai: Get out! (flings daggers at me without looking up from the pillow)

Me: WHOA! (shuts the door in time just to block the daggers) I don't know if she's upset or just finally snap out of being emotionless, but either way she's much more dangerous like this.

(I walk back to the leaving room deep in thought for about 12.3 seconds before getting interrupted.)

Zuko: What was that yelling about?

Me: Mai's still here and she is sobbing about something.

Aang: Is she okay?

Me: I didn't have time to ask between the yelling and the flying daggers. If you want to try be my guest.

Sokka: This is just great. Our whole week is spent taking care of an emotionless girl going through depression issues.

Me: Don't worry, she'll get over it in a hour or two and be back to her normal self after that.

(We hear Mai's wailing in the living room.)

Me: Okay, maybe it'll take a little longer.

3 days later...

(The guys are in the living room at our wits end with Mai.)

Sokka: This has got to stop! I actually lost my appetite for dinner last night. Lost my appetite!

Aang: I'm having trouble sleeping.

Zuko: You'ld think she be bone dry by now after all of the crying she's done.

Me: You know, I'd think you'ld be a little more worried about Mai. She's having problems and when a girl has problems a guy should always be willing to help.

Sokka: How can we help? She's stayed in the room for 3 days straight and anytime we tried to enter the room she would fling dangers at us.

Me: We have to be patient. She'll let us help when she wants us too. She actually been silent for a few hours now. It makes me kind of worried.

Aang: Yeah, it's a good thing Zuko's been giving her food or she might have died by now.

Zuko: What? (to me) I thought you were doing it.

Me: No, I thought I told Sokka to do it.

Sokka: I asked Aang to do it.

Aang: I wasn't doing it. I thought Zuko was doing it.

About 4.7 seconds later

Me/Aang/Zuko/Sokka: (freaking out) O-O-O-OH M-M-M-MY G-G-G-GOSH!!!! (dash like crazy toward Mai's room)

(We burst through the door to find a skeleton laying on the bed.)

Sokka: (grabs the skeleton and starts crying) NOOOOOO!!! Even through we were enemies the show won't continue if you aren't in it to fling pointy stuff at us!

Aang: Sokka, that's not Mai.

Sokka: Huh?

Aang: That's the model skeleton Mai won at the contest at the horror fest some time ago. (points toward something) Mai's that one over there.

(Sokka looks where Aang is pointing and sees Mai lying face down on the floor.)

Sokka: Oh. (drops the model skeleton)

Me: Mai, are you still alive?

Mai: (murmuring) ...hungry...

Me: Zuko, get her something to eat ASTAPIT!

Zuko: Isn't it ASAP?

Me: Not the way I spell it now go be I beat you down.

(Zuko dashes out and comes back with a bowl of noodles.)

Zuko: (walks over to Mai) Here. (puts the noodle bowl next to Mai who is still lying face down on the ground) I'm going.

Sokka: Me too.

Aang: Ditto.

Me: HEY! Didn't you guess hear what I said a few minutes ago? Besides she hates me the most out of all the guys here.

Zuko: But, she tolerates you the most too.

Me: Really? (thinks about it and is interrupted when the door closes leaving me in the room alone with Mai) HEY! I thought you guys cared. Geez...

Mai: (continues lying face down on the floor)

Me: Come on, get up. (helps Mai to the bed and gets her to sit up) Eat this before you pass out from hunger. (holds the bowl of noodles to her)

Mai: (looks at the noodles and grimaces) It looks like uncooked noodles in dish water.

Me: (looks at the noodles) Oh. Guess Zuko forgot to cook it before bringing it. Still, food is food dispite how it looks. Eat it.

Mai: No.

Me: You need to eat something now eat it.

Mai: No.

Me: Fine. I'll just pick up the phone and call Ty Lee over to help me...

(Mai immediately grabs the bowl from my hands and slurps down the uncooked noodles.)

Me: Okay...now that you have something in your system will you tell me why you've been crying endlessly for the past 3 days?

Mai: (sighs) Fine. I started 3 days ago...

* * *

What has happened? Keep reading to find out. Read and Review please! 


End file.
